


Sudden Stillness

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Acting, Airplane Sex, Beginnings, Castles, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Conflict, Dinner, Dorkiness, Emotional, F/M, Fear, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Floor Sex, Frankenstein - Freeform, Gym, Homesickness, Indiana Jones Reference, Kissing, LOTR reference, London, Meeting the Parents, Moving, New Beginnings, New Year's Eve, On Set, Parade's End - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Sex, Sherlock - Freeform, Shower Sex, Sight-seeing, Star Trek - Freeform, Starting Over, Strangers to Lovers, Surprises, Texting, Traveling, Workout, sherlock reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was chaos inside me then you came into my life and changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All that I want is stillness of heart  
> So I can start to find my way out of the dark..."

One blow then another then another. I kicked my leg up, hitting the punching bag and landing perfectly on my two feet. I focused my attention on what I was doing, ignoring everyone else in the room. 

This was the chance for me to get all my aggression out and the way the world worked, that aggression came up every single day so punching a bag and pretending it was some asshole that talked down to me because I happened to have breasts felt pretty damn good.

I jabbed then practiced my upper cuts as the next track in my playlist came on, my body responded to the highs and lows. Drops of sweat made their way down my face and neck. My body temperature rising with every strike, chest rising and falling quicker as I let everything I held in, out.

The last track crescendoed then faded slowly which marked the end of my workout. I pulled off my headphones, taking off the wraps on my hands slowly before grabbing a towel and heading towards the showers.

I was thankful that I happened to be the only woman in the gym right now. The locker room was empty. I grabbed what I needed and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water run over my skin, easing the soreness from my workout. I sighed before I started to wash my hair and body. 

Fingers running over my skin, easing the aches as they worked the soap onto it. I tilted my head back, letting the hot water run down my face as I rinsed off the shampoo. I turned off the water and headed back to my locker.

I dried off and put on my clothes, packing everything up before walking towards the main room. I let out a low moan when the cold air hit my skin. It felt amazing and sent goosebumps all over my body. I stopped for a second, taking in the sensation when I felt someone stop beside me.

"I think you dropped this" A male voice said. I turned, looking up to meet the face of the man that spoke. He held my membership card in his hand. I must have forgotten to put it back in my wallet, I thought. I smiled at him, bringing my hand to his and taking it.

"Thank you for returning it" I said before slipping it in my bag before looking back to him "Are you new here?" I asked as I let my eyes look over his body as swiftly as I could. Tall, Black hair which was slicked back for the exception of an errant curl falling beautifully over his forehead. He wore a black tank top and sweats, his arms glistened with sweat.

He chuckled, the corners of his eyes clinking "Yes, I am. How did you know?" He shifted on his feet, his fingers flexed which caused my eyes to run over them. So many thoughts started going thru my head but I shook them away "Well this place is pretty exclusive. Also, I'd remember seeing you around" I said, my voice a bit flirty as I said it.

I watched as his smile grew as he nodded "It is. I lucked out finding this place" His eyes moved to mine and I felt my fingers itch to touch his skin "I'm sorry but I have to run. It was nice meeting you.." I said, stretching the word out.

"Benedict" He said before he reached out his hand and I met it with mine. His fingers wrapped around it and I unconsciously licked my bottom lip before pulling back.

I didn't give him my name before we parted ways. I needed to get home and his presence had shaken me in a way i didn't expect. Men, a man, hadn't really been part of my life in a long time because most of the one's I'd meet had not been worth a second date.

Maybe Benedict would change that but I wasn't going to let myself start thinking about a complete stranger with bright blue eyes and a body built for sin.

I'd done just that or had tried to. I kept to my routine, work, play and the gym when there was time. This particular week had been a disaster so I'd taken to going every day, late at night which seemed to be the time that Benedict was there.

I noticed him as soon as I walked in, he was on the floor doing push ups on one leg. His shoulders rippling from the strain as he pushed off the ground with ease. I was so entranced that I nearly tripped over my feet. I caught myself and walked into the locker room to change.

That had been the first day, the second thru fifth ended up with me ignoring my routine and chatting with Benedict. We'd talked about him a bit, about where he grew up and he told me some silly stories about all the trouble he used to get into. I shared some stories with him, some that I had not told anyone before.

I didn't mean for that to happen but he was so charming and far too interesting. I needed to come in one day where I could just be on my own again. Not that I minded his company but I couldn't keep my mind from drifting into places it shouldn't.

I talked to John, who operated the gym and had turned into a close friend about possibly coming in after hours. He'd agreed so I made my way to the location, using the code he gave and walking inside. I sighed softly as the silence surrounded me, it was bliss. I placed my bag on one of the benches before pulling my shirt off and put my hair up, grabbing the wraps and getting ready.

No headphones were necessary at this point. No noises to distract me from beating the hell out of the punching bag. My breathing erratic as i kept striking it over and over. I could feel the tension in my shoulders release and I stopped, holding the bag and pressing my forehead against it.

"Fuck" I panted, my eyes slipping closed for a second as I tried to steady my heartbeat. I heard someone approaching and moved to turn, nearly falling over before a set of strong arms caught me.

"Woah, careful" Benedict said as he helped straighten me out. My hands were on his arms, gripping them tight as I looked up at him, a bit annoyed "What are you doing here?" I panted out before moving my hands off his body.

"I forgot something and John let me come by.. I didn't think anyone was around" Benedict said, not at all faced by my reaction. I sighed "Oh. Sorry. I'm just tense" I said in a rush and he chuckled "Yes you are. I can help if you want" He moved behind me, his hands settling on my shoulders as his fingers gently touched at first before he started kneading with firm, precise touches.

I let out a moan as he pressed on a particularly sensitive spot then felt his body against mine, mouth inches from my ear "I can't stop thinking about you" He said before he licked at my earlobe, nipping at it and making me moan louder.

"We shouldn't.. Benedict" I could feel his fingers move over my body, tracing lazy patterns against it as his mouth moved to neck. I reached for his hands, my own shaking as he ran them down my stomach "Tell me to stop and I will" He whispered before licking at my skin.

I couldn't get the words out to tell him "No" "Stop" because I wanted this as much as he did. He moved, grabbing my hand as he lead me towards one of the padded benches. He sat down and i did the same before looking up at him, his eyes a stormy blue as he brought a finger to my lips, running the pad over my bottom lip.

"You've bewitched me" He watched as I reached for his hand, I pulled it down before leaning in to kiss him. I needed to see what those lips tasted like. He closed the distance and I keened when our lips touched. 

I'd forgotten how good someone's lips felt against my own and Benedict's felt incredible as they moved over mine. I moved a hand over to the nape of his neck as I tilted my head and deepened the kiss. His hands moved to my body, pulling me closer as his tongue moved into my mouth.

I whimpered as our tongues meet and his fingers dug into my skin. My hand shifted, fingers tangling in his hair as we kissed. I heard him let out a low groan before he swiped his tongue just right and caused me to shake in his arms. 

No one had kissed me like that before or made my skin feel like it was on fire like this. I kissed back hungrily as my free hand moved to his shirt, fingers wrapping around the material and pulling. 

I could hardly breath as his tongue ran over mine and I wanted it to never stop but I couldn't get air so I pulled back, my chest heaving as I looked at him, his own doing the same. His lips were now plump and a beautiful shade of scarlet. 

I reached over, running one of my fingers over the bottom one and he let out a shaky breath "You're amazing" I panted out and his fingers shifted, moving up my back "I could say the same about you" He let out a breathy chuckle and I smiled at him.

"As much as I want to that again, I can't" I licked my lips, tasting him on them and moaning softly "Not.. without getting to know you first" Part of me wanted to let him do whatever he wanted to me. His fingers on bare skin felt amazing and I could only imagine the pleasure they could bring if I let him.

Benedict nodded "Okay. Would you like to go out with me?" He asked as he moved one of his hands to my face, stroking my cheek. I let out a little breath and nodded, leaning into his touch "Yes, I would love to go out with you" I watched one of the most beautiful smiles I'd ever seen break out on his face before he moved to place a soft kiss to my lips.

I let out a nervous laugh when he pulled back "Well this is not how I expected this day to go" He let out a laugh and nodded "Unexpected but very welcome" His voice lowered as he moved his hand off my body, his other one now stroking at my hair as he watched me. I could feel the blush on my cheeks at his attention.

"I.. I should probably go... I didn't expect to be here so long" I said breathlessly as I got up slowly and he followed my lead "Sorry about that" he said, sounding genuinely apologetic as he stood there, shifting a bit nervously. "Its okay. I'm glad this happened" I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again.

He responded, kissing back as he held onto me gently. His fingers brushing against my skin as I pulled back "Might never get tired of doing that" I whispered against his lips, looking into his eyes and saw them turn a different shade of blue, calmer but still a deep shade of blue.

"Well then we need to set a time for that date" He kissed the tip of my nose and I wrinkled it, smiling like a dork at his sweet ways. I took his hand, leading him towards my bag before I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my number down, handing it to him "My schedule is a bit chaotic at times but I'll make room for you" I winked then grabbed my bag, heading towards the exit with him in toe.

We'd made our way to the parking lot, his hand holding mine the entire way as he walked me towards my car. I put my things inside and then turned to him, smiling. He placed his hands on my shoulders, running his fingertips over the skin "Be safe. I promise to drive you mad with endless texts on your way" He smirked as he said it and I shook my head before pulling him down and kissing his lips one last time before we parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric taken from "Stillness of Heart" By Lenny Kravitz.


	2. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
> it's my mouth that pushes out this breath.."

Benedict had kept true to his word and had basically texted me every few minutes as I made my way home. I laughed hysterically at some of them as he tried to tell me the cheesiest jokes I'd ever heard. I would challenge the makers of those Popsicle stick jokes to try to beat them.

"If you keep making me laugh, I'm going to get into an accident" I dictated to my phone as I drove, nearing my apartment building and hearing a new message arrive. I peaked at the screen and giggled at the series of emoticons that he'd sent. There was a puppy, a pineapple, something that looked like a monkey laughing and a kiss. 

I knew that if it had been anyone else doing this that I'd be irritated but something about him made me feel at ease and let me stay in the moment without over-thinking anything. I pressed the button on the gate remote then drove in, parking then grabbing my things before heading towards the elevator "That made absolutely no sense :P" I sent as I stepped out onto my floor and walked towards my door.

"Obviously I'll need to teach you Emoticon 101" He replied and I let out a loud laugh which echoed in my apartment. I clicked to reply as I dropped by bag on the counter "I'm sure that won't be first thing you'll want to do when you see me again ;)" I hit send before walking towards my room and pulling off my clothes and slipping into pajamas.

"You're right about that.. So when can I see you again?" His text came thru as I sat on my bed, leaning back against the headboard as I looked over my schedule on my phone. The only day that looked like it might work would be Thursday "If you're free on Thursday then we can meet. Would you mind eating in?" I sent as I thought about what he might be doing right now and what he might be wearing.

I licked my bottom lip and tasted him again, my breathing coming a little quicker as the kiss played itself in my head. I jumped slightly when his reply came in, eyes slipping opened and looking down at the screen "Yeah, that should work. I can bring the food if you get the drinks and maybe the dessert ;)"

"Such a flirt and you've got a deal" I replied, smiling as I thought about the fact that I'd see him in a few days "Just because I'll see you in a few days doesn't mean I'll stop texting you :D" I sighed and smiled before wishing him a good night as I leaned back and let my eyes fall closed as sleep took me.

 

The next couple of days went by without incident, Work was tolerable and everyone seemed to be in a good mood which made it easier for me to enjoy all the texts that Benedict ended up sending me. I let out a yawn, grabbing my cup of coffee and taking a long drink from it. He'd called me last night and we'd ended up talking for 3 hours about nothing of import but his voice in my ear had kept me entertained as he talked about London and his job.

I should have known that he'd be an actor since he was so animated yet controlled at the same time. He'd told me about some of the things he'd been in and I'd told him that I really didn't watch British TV and he faked a gasp before telling me he'd be making sure I knew how amazing it was. Something about Ms. Marple and some Abbey. I didn't really understand it but laughed and let him have his way for now.

"Morning gorgeous :)" My phone vibrated with the text and I smiled, blushing as I could practically hear his voice in my ear "Morning handsome xo" I sent back and settled back in my chair before I started my day and tried to balance work and that lovely British man in my phone "Sorry for keeping you up. Your voice was distracting" he replied and I stifled a laugh "Really Benedict? Me? Your voice is basically porn" I was going to delete it but hit send instead, wincing slightly.

"... I don't know what to say to that" He replied and I sighed, letting out a breath "Sorry but you started it and kept me up far too late. If I fall asleep on our date, it's all your fault" I replied and smiled to myself. It was so silly but I felt nervous about tonight because he wasn't like any other man I'd meet. He made me feel like a schoolgirl with a crush on the most popular boy at school, the one that every girl wanted but somehow he wanted me too.

"I'll keep you up, don't you worry ;) GTG See you tonight" He sent and I bit my lip thinking about all the ways he could have meant that before I shook my head slightly and settled in for a day of work and tried not to think about what was waiting for me tonight.

 

8 hours later, I was finally leaving work. I stopped by a small liquor store and picked up a bottle of wine before heading home. I walked into my apartment a few minutes later and started to clean up, making sure it didn't look like the mess that it usually did. I put two glasses on the small table in my kitchen along with the bottle of wine. 

He'd texted me that he'd be there in a few minutes and the butterflies started to flutter in my stomach. I let out a nervous chuckle as we'd already made out and yet I still felt like this. I texted him the visitor code so he could get into the garage and sat down on the couch, running my hands over my jeans as I waited.

The knock on my door made me jump slightly. I stood up, walking towards it after taking a look in the mirror and making sure I looked okay. I was wearing a tight black shirt and dark blue jeans, my hair down and a hint of gloss on my lips. I unlocked the door and opened it, smiling as Benedict stood there holding a basket that smelled amazing. 

I openly looked him over, he was wearing a white button down with some black slacks, his hair curlier that I'd seen it before "Hi" I said and he smiled at me before leaning in to place a kiss on my cheek "You smell so good" I blurted out as he pulled back and blushed. "Glad you approve. You smell wonderful" He said before I lead him inside, closing the door before following him in.

"I know it's a bit of a mess but..." I said and he stopped me "It's fine. Cozy and very you" He said as he walked into the kitchen and put the basket on the counter, unpacking it and putting the containers on the table. I moved around him to grab some napkins and utensils to add before turning to him "It smells delicious" I said and he looked at me before walking towards me and leaning down to kiss my lips softly. I gasped before kissing back, just a press of our lips together before we pulled away.

Benedict smiled "Sorry, I couldn't help it" He licked his lips and my eyes tracked the movement before they moved back to his face. I could feel my body wanting to move to his, the pull almost irresistible before I spoke "It's okay.. Food?" I said in a rush to try and control the want that had grown day by day since we'd first kissed.

He nodded and we began to open the containers "Wow, you cooked all this?" I asked as we finished opening them and I looked at what he'd made. Pasta with Bolognese Sauce, steamed vegetables and garlic bread "Yep, I hope you like it" I looked at him and he looked so innocent in that moment. His eyes so earnest and beautiful that it only made it harder to resist him "I'm sure I will. Sit down"

I moved to sit and he came over to pull my chair out "If you don't stop being so sweet, we'll never eat" I whispered as I looked up at him and he looked at me before he moved in and kissed me. My arms wrapped around his neck as we both deepened it and I moaned. I'd been thinking of those lips for a week now, my resolve shattering as he kissed back.

I tangled my fingers into his hair as we kissed and we blindly moved towards my living room. He reached the edge of the couch and he fell back, bring me along. I panted softly as I now straddled his lap and his hands moved to my waist "Your kisses haunt my dreams" he said as I panted softly. 

"Fuck" I said before leaning in to kiss him again. The need I felt for him outweighed any inner voice that might scream for me to stop. I grinded down against him and felt his hardness against me which made me shiver. His hands on hips moved under my shirt as we kissed. He ran them up and stopped at my bra, unhooking it as he bit down on my bottom lip.

I pulled back and moved off his lap before I offered him my hand. I didn't want to do this on the couch when there was a big, comfortable bed where we could do it. We moved to the bedroom and he wrapped his arms around my body and started to kiss at my neck "So hot.. Can't wait to lick the salt on your skin" I moaned and grinded my ass against his crotch which caused him to let out a growl.

He moved to pull off my shirt and slipped my bra off, looking at my breasts and licking his lips as his eyes grew dark. I started to work on the buttons of his shirt as his moved over to undo my jeans. We both worked to get the other naked then moved to the bed. His hands moving over my body as his mouth found my nipples and teased at them.

"Oh Benedict" I moaned as his hand moved down my body, finding it's way to my core and causing me to whimper as he teased a fingertip over my clit before he pushed a finger inside as he bit down on my nipple. He added another then another until all I could do was moan and grind down against them, my fingers tangled in his hair and pulling it hard which made him fuck me faster. He moved over to meet my eyes and kissed me "Come for me" he said and I arched hard against the bed as I screamed his name.

His mouth moved over my jawline as he slowed down his fingers then slowly pulled them out. I winced as I shook from the intensity of my orgasm. No other fingers had been inside me for a very long time and his were apparently made for my body "Oh my god" I panted out when my breathing began to go back to normal "You taste so good" He said and my mouth dropped open as I watched him lick his fingers like they were the most delicious thing he'd ever had.

I could not believe he was the same man that had looked so innocent only a few minutes earlier. He moved to get between my legs and I put a hand on his chest about to ask if he had something when he handed me the wrapper. I didn't know where he pulled it from but I tore it then slipped the condom his erection, loving the way he tipped his head back and hissed my name as I reached the base.

He leaned forward, putting a hand by the side of my head before he leaned in to kiss me softly as he slowly pushed inside me. I let out a shaky breath and my eyes sliding closed as he moved into me, inch by inch "Oh fuck, so tight" He panted against my ear and I moved my hands to his arms, holding onto them as he stopped and I let myself relax before I opened my eyes again.

Benedict looked into my eyes, a soft smile on his lips as he stood still until I smiled back and he slowly worked his way out before slipping back in. He started to get a rhythm going, in and out, slow then a little faster until we both moved against the other. I kissed him, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling it as he thrust faster "Yes.. Benedict" My hands now on his back, nails digging in hard as he changed the angle.

I could feel my orgasm building, my breathing growing erratic as I tried to meet this thrust "Just a little more.. Please..." I begged and he leaned down to lick then bite at my nipple which sent me over the edge once more. I dragged my nails down his back, deeply which meant there would be scars on his skin for days to come. I clenched around him as he thrust one last time before he came along with me. 

He cursed then moaned my name against my lips as I did the same. We traded slow lazy kisses before he slowly pulled out, making wince before he removed the condom and disposed of it. I brought a sheet over us once he settled beside me and he pulled me close to him before he kissed me again "That was amazing" he said and I nodded in agreement "So are all British men this good in bed?" I asked as I stroked at the nape of his neck.

"I wouldn't know but yours is so you'll always be a happy woman" He winked and I laughed before I moved to kiss him "Good point. Now that we'd had a workout, how about we go eat something" I asked and tried to move but he didn't release me "Maybe in a few minutes.. There's another thing I'd like to try first"

I gasped before he pushed me down on the bed and started to make his way down my body. I guess food could wait because there was no way I was going to deny him anything at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Taken from "Fumbling Towards Ecstasy" By Sarah McLachlan


	3. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need a man who'll take a chance  
> On a love that burns hot enough to last  
> So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls"

After our Date everything changed, we started seeing eachother as much as we could with our schedules both being a bit hectic. He still kept sending me texts and constantly making me smile by just being him. And the sex, my god, the sex was absolutely incredible. He had such stamina and I couldn't get enough of him which meant we were at it for hours.

I could spend hours just sitting with him, listening to him speak or kissing him or touching him or basically anything as long as he was next to me. Even when I was stressed and felt like I wanted to cry, he'd somehow make me smile with a few simple words. 

I had planned to see him tonight but my schedule changed and I had to work late. I grumbled slightly as I typed away on the keyboard to try to get everything done so I could try to sneak away early. I sighed and looked over at my phone, Benedict hadn't texted me in the last couple of hours which was a bit odd because even when he was working he'd still managed to send me a quick text.

I looked back at my computer and that annoying cursor blinking at me to continue. I should take a break but this needed to be done so I stretched a bit, rolling my head from side to side to try and relax before I started typing again. The intercom on my desk went off and the receptionist said something about a delivery, I asked her to let the person up and continued what I was doing. 

When the knock on the door came, I walked over and pulled the door, not looking at the person but focusing instead on the beautiful roses that he held in his hands before the man moved them down to reveal his identity "Benedict!" I said, my voice full of surprise and happiness as he put the flowers on my desk and he pulled me into his arms.

"I know you're busy but I wanted to see you" I leaned in and kissed him, my arms wrapped around his neck as I enjoyed the feeling of his body pressed against mine and his soft lips pressing over mine "Thank you, they're beautiful" I said once I'd pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Benedict smiled at me "It's selfish really." he gently swayed us and I shook my head "Stop trying to get me to dance" I tried to pull his arms from my waist but he only held tighter as he heard the song on my speakers change "I bet you're a wonderful dancer" He nuzzled my face and I sighed as I let him lead and tried to follow along.

I wasn't a good dancer and he was trying to share his love for it, I knew that but it just made me feel like I wasn't going to be a good enough girlfriend for him "Song's over. Can we stop now?" I asked, not looking at him as my eyes welled up. I was being silly but he was so amazing and I felt like even when I tried I would never be worthy of him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He tilted my chin up and I closed my eyes, a tear rolling down my face. I felt his thumb brush it away before he cupped my face in his hands "Please open your eyes" He pressed his forehead to mine and I sighed as he I opened them and looked into his eyes "I'm sorry. Just being silly" I said, faking a smile as he looked at me "You're not silly. Tell me what's wrong. Let me try and fix it"

I leaned into him, my eyes downcast as his hands moved, one stroking at my cheek and the other over my waist "I.. you're just so.. I don't deserve you" I said, my voice cracking slightly as I felt the tears well up again "Why would you say that?" he moved to meet my eyes, his own now sad as he looked at me.

"I'm not special, Ben. You're so special, amazing.." I moved away from him, turning to look at the wall as I said it "I'm just me. Nothing special here. You're the one that's amazing" He spun me around and looked at me "You mean so much to me, don't you see that?"

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. I just looked into his eyes as we both stood there in silence before he moved to me, taking my hands in his "If you'll let me, I'll show you" I squeezed his hand and smiled at him before I moved to lay my head on his chest "I'm sorry I ruined the moment" I said, pulling away and looked up at him.

He smiled down at me "You didn't ruin anything. Just don't ever think that you're not good enough. You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever meet, inside and out" He cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch "You must be some kinda of unicorn or something" I said, laughing and watching as he did the same.

"I can neigh if you'd like as long as you don't cry again" He stroked his fingers over my hair and I let out a sigh as I let the feelings pass and letting his words wash over me "Please do" I teased and he did it which made me giggle and him wrap me up in his arms before he tried to gallop around my office.

"Benedict Cumberbatch, you are not allowed to be this cute" I whispered his name and laughed as he twirled me around which made me laugh louder. I was very thankful that most everyone else on my floor was gone at this point "I will never stop being cute" He put me down and made a silly face at me before dipping me dramatically and kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed back and pulled back, my cheeks hurt from laughing so hard "If you ever try, I'll bite ya" I bit down on his bottom lip and he smiled as he righted us and wrapped his arms around me "Now that's my girl" He winked and he started to sway us back and forth again, this time I let myself move with him and let him show me the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Taken From "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston


	4. Chasing The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every moment gets better.  
> I'll chase them everywhere.  
> There's time to spare  
> Let me share this whole new world with you..."

I looked out of the window of the car as Benedict drove us towards his apartment. I was lost in thought as I watched the scenery whip by "I miss traveling" I said as I leaned back against my seat then looked over at Benedict as he took a left turn and kept driving "When was the last time you did?" He asked and I sighed

"Far too long for my liking" I said, smiling over at him as I watched the sunlight wash over his skin, making it look like it glowed "Well maybe we can change that soon" He said as he parked the car then turned to me, reaching over to cup my cheek "Would you like that?"

I nodded, leaning into his touch "I'd go anywhere with you, Ben" I kissed his palm. "We're going to London then" I gasped, my eyes going wide "What? No, I didn't mean.." He silenced me by placing a kiss to my lips then pulling back a minute later "No arguing. Now come on" He got out of the car, walking around the front to open my door.

I unbuckled my seatbelt then took his hand as he helped me out and tangled his fingers in mine as he lead us into the building "Are you serious about London?" I asked as we walked up the steps to the third floor "I never kid about going home. I miss it and you need a vacation. Two birds, one stone and so on"

"I would need to ask for time off" I said as I thought about it and smiled. We reached his door and he unlocked it before he lead me inside. As soon as he closed the door, I pulled him down, kissing him deeply. I heard his surprised gasp as he pulled me in and kissed me back. 

He tried to pull back but I kept him close, nipping at his bottom lip as I tangled my hands into his hair. His hands moved down my back and settled over my ass, his fingers moving to grab then lift me up swiftly. I moaned as I wrapped myself around him then pushed my tongue into his mouth, taking control of the kiss.

I ran it over his and felt his grip on my body tighten as he tried to challenge me for control. He ran his tongue over mine just right and caused me to whimper. I pulled on his hair then, grinding against him which made him pull away "Fuck" He panted against my mouth as he looked at me.

"What spurred this on?" He asked and I didn't respond. I grinded against him again which made him moan loudly "Take me" I said as I kissed at his jawline, nipping at it as he finally got his legs to work and walked us over to his bedroom.

He threw me on the bed, pulling his shirt off as I sat up and pulled at my own then my shorts before laying back on his bed in my underwear and watching him intently "You drive me insane, you know that?" He said as he undid his pants and slid them down "Yes, I do" I smiled wickedly at him and he narrowed his eyes.

"It's not nice to tease me, love" He walked over and ran his fingers up my body, starting from my foot all the way to my chest. He ran them over the lace of my bra, teasing over where the nipple was and making me gasp "I don't tease" I reached behind me with one hand and undid it before throwing it aside "I want to feel every single inch of you against me" I moved my hands down my body, making a show of it before I hooked them over my panties and pushed them down all the way, flicking them off with my foot

Benedict sat beside me as he watched my movements "I'm yours to do what you may" he moved a hand to cup one of my breasts as he leaned into kiss me again. I pulled him down over me, my legs wrapping around his waist as I kissed him. 

I could feel his hardness over me and I gasped into his mouth. I kissed him desperately as he ran a thumb over one of my nipples. He was driving me higher and higher until we both couldn't stand it and he pushed inside me "OH GOD!" I screamed out.

He whispered things into my ear as he thrust in and out "Beautiful" "Enchantress" and "FUCK!" in variation as he left a trail of burning kisses and bites down my neck. I pulled on his hair with one hand and held onto his left shoulder with the other as I thrust down against him "Faster" "Harder" "OH GOD!" I echoed into his ear as he did as I asked and set a pace that had us both moaning louder and losing control.

One of his hands moved between our bodies, caressing slowly before his fingers found my clit and he swirled one of his fingertips over and over until I couldn't hold back and came with a litany of curses and his name "Ben, with me.. Oooooh" I mumbled as he kept moving in and out of me until he finally reached his peak and came above me, my name spilling out of his lips over and over.

"I'm lost in you" He moaned against my lips as his eyes moved to mine. I stroked at his sweat slicked skin and smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his lips "I've found myself in you" I nuzzled his face as my fingers stroked at his face and hair. He closed his eyes as I kept doing it until our heartbeats steadied.

"So mentioning London lead to amazing sex.. I may need to do that more often" Benedict said as he now lay beside me, running his hand over my arm and smiling "It helped but I was already planning to shag your brains out" I said as I ran my hand over his chest, nipping at his jawline.

I felt as his hand moved to my side and I squirmed slightly "Don't you dare" I bit down on his chin and he started to run his fingertips over my side and I started laughing "I love your laughter" he said as he kept going "NOOOOOOOO..." I moved to bite on his neck which made him stop.

"OUCH!" He groaned as his hand settled on my hip. I leaned in and kissed then licked at the bite "Sorry but I did warn you" I pulled back to kiss at his lips to try and make it better "You've marked me as yours like I have" he ran a finger down my neck, I shivered slightly. 

"Now that we've settled that, tell me about our trip" I asked then watched as he described his favorite places, using his fingers at certain parts to show me what they looked like. I snuggled against him as he told be about where he'd take me, his voice full of excitement and I closed my eyes to try and picture what seeing them with him by my side would be like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Taken From "A Whole New World" From Aladdin


	5. Leaving On A Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come with me and you'll be  
> In a world of pure imagination.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't claim that this is an accurate view of London so If I've made mistakes, please forgive them. Also forgive any typos or misspellings, unbetaed work.

It took a Month for us to arrange the trip and for me to get the time off. I had been excited every step of the way even the most mundane aspects of planning it because I would get to do it with Benedict and he was as giddy as a little kid as he spoke about everything he wanted to do.

We'd arrived at the airport early, got thru security without incident then waited for the time to board to come. I grabbed a snack from by bag and ripped open the wrapper as I watched Benedict browse the internet on his laptop "I can't wait to be on the plane, I love taking off" I said, leaning my head on his shoulder as I bit into my cookie.

Benedict nodded "You'll love that part but remember you have to sleep when I tell you" He moved to kiss my forehead "I promise I will" I let out a sigh as he showed me photos of the places he loved and had already planned to take me. He had a secret itinerary that he'd refused to show me. I'd try to be sneaky and look over his shoulder but he'd always catch me then distract me with his kisses.

An hour later, we were finally settled on the plane. I put my handbag under my seat and sat down, looking out the window as Benedict sat beside me "I can't believe we're really doing this" I turned to him, smiling. He smiled back then leaned in to kiss me "We're on the plane, it's happening" He took my hand in his as the plane started to move then slowly made it's way towards the runway.

We were 3rd in the cue. I watched out the window as we inched closer and closer, Benedict pressed to my side as he did the same. My heart started to race as the plane turned and lined up with the runway before it started to move faster, I squeezed his hand as the plane took off and I gasped softly at feeling of us being in the air.

"God, I missed this" I let out a pant and turned to find Benedict watching me. I blushed as I realized that I'd probably made all kinds of noises as all this went on "I've never seen anyone react like that" His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. He moved over to kiss me softly. My free hand moved to his face, cupping it as I kissed back. "I'm a dork about most things, you know know this by now" I whispered against his lips.

"I love looking at eyes as they take everything in" He leaned back against his seat as the announcements started. The flight was 11 hours long, how I had forgotten the fact that this flight was this long was beyond me. I leaned back "You're going to need to distract me or i'll end up falling asleep" I let out a yawn and he smacked my hand.

"None of that or I'll end up doing it too" He mock glared at me then rubbed at my hand as I pouted slightly. I grabbed the cup of coffee that I'd brought on the plane and took a long drink from it "As long as there's coffee, I'll be fine" I licked my bottom lip as I chased the taste of the sweet liquid.

Benedict had keep me entertained for the next few hours with music, movies and whispering stories into my ear which helped but made me want to kiss him madly. We'd tried to be on our best behavior but after one particular story, I leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a deep kiss at first but soon we were clutching eachother as we made out. I tried to be as quite as possible and pulled back when I felt like I was about to lose control.

"I.. I need to go to the restroom" I whispered, my chest heaving as I looked over at how disheveled he looked, his lips kissed swollen and red. I fought the urge to lick at them as I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved over him. He stopped me, his hands moving to my waist as he looked up at me with dark eyes and I bit my bottom lip as he let his fingers run down my legs.

"Don't take too long" He whispered as his tongue swiped over his bottom lip and I swallowed hard. I headed to the bathroom, splashing my face with cold water. My cheeks were flush which matched the shade of my lips "We can't.. We won't" I said to myself as I gripped the rails beside me tightly.

I returned a few minutes later, feeling a bit calmer now. I sat back in my seat and pressed a damp towel to Benedict's face to try and help "Thank you" he moved his hand to my waist, his fingers moving under my shirt. I gasped, my hand shaking slightly as he inched his fingers up "Ben.." I whispered as I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I need to touch you" He whispered against my ear and I bit back a moan as his fingers moved over my skin. I held back the moans as best as I could but my body shook with every touch of his hands "We can't" I moved my hand to his thigh and squeezed to try and distract him.

The little control I had was fading fast. "I want you.. now" he whispered against my ear before he moved to grab the blanket we'd been given. Most everyone else on the plane was now sleeping and the people sitting around us had on headphones.

"We shouldn't... Touch me" I gave in to the desire as he settled the sheet over us and the thoughts that had been in my head now played out in real time. His fingers moved between my legs, the skirt I'd worn proving very convenient as he inched his fingers up. I ran my hand up his thigh before teasing a finger over his crotch, hearing him let out a shaky gasp.

My fingers found the button and zipper, undoing both before my hand moved into his pants. His own moving over my panties before pushing them aside and teasing "So wet for me" I whined as he ran his fingertip over me before sliding a finger inside. 

We both moved slowly, trying to quiet as we brought the other closer and closer "Oh god..." I moaned against his ear as he added a third finger, moving them in and out a little faster as I ran my thumb over the head and made him curse "Move faster now" He bit down on my earlobe as he said it and I did as he asked, his fingers matching the speed. 

I was shaking as his fingers curled then rubbed rapidly as my hand stroked just right and we both came. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to prevent his name from slipping free. His face moved to my neck and he sucked a mark on it before cursing into my ear "Damn it, Ben" I grumbled as he pulled back, his face flushed and telling a story of something we shouldn't have done.

We both moved quietly and quickly to go to the bathroom and wash up. I felt so dirty right now but I'd wanted it just as much as he had. I waited until I looked somewhat back to normal then headed back to my seat, Benedict hadn't returned yet so I looked out the window, watching the clouds slowly move over the sky.

"I'm sorry" Benedict sat down beside me and grabbed my hand, kissing it. I sighed then looked over at him "What if we'd gotten caught?" I whispered and his eyes went a little wide "I didn't think.. I let my desire take over" His eyes downcast now as a frown formed on his face. I moved my hand to stroke at his hair "I don't want an act of lust to affect your career"

His eyes moved to mine and he smiled "I'm unknown but it's sweet of you to worry" He placed a soft kiss to my lips and I sighed as I moved my fingers to his neck, stroking it gently as we kissed "Time to sleep now?" I asked as I snuggled against him and he nodded "We'll be landing in a few hours" His voice lowered as I closed my eyes and sleep take me 

I was woken up by fingers stroking at my neck and a soft kiss to my lips "We're landing soon. There's food and coffee" Benedict's voice low as my eyes slowly opened and I let out a yawn "Coffee?" I asked as I stretched my arms in front of me, flexing my fingers before a cup was pressed to my hand. I sighed softly as I drank the coffee quickly then started eating the food. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he ate his own. "Yes, very well. Thank you" I smiled over at him as I looked at the small screen in front of my seat which showed a little plane as it made its way. We were so close and I could feel the excitement building as we got closer to closer. 

We disposed of our trash as the stewardesses came by before the landing announcement commenced. I took Benedict's hand in mine as the plane landed, bouncing a bit before we started to taxi to our gate "Home" He said, his smile growing as we reached the gate then started to disembark. 

It took us about an hour to get out of the airport. I loved Heathrow but there were so many people around which made me itch to run. They walked like snails and if they had been I might have squished them as I speed walked by. After we grabbed our checked luggage we walked out to get a cab "Freedom" I squeed as we got into the cab and were surrounded in silence which was only broken once by the cabbie asking where we were staying. 

Benedict gave him the address and we both leaned back and watched the scenery around us "It's beautiful" I watched as people went about their business, the buildings and shops taking shape as we got closer to our destination "Isn't it? It feels like I never left" he entwined our fingers as the car came to a stop. 

"Since we're here now, can you tell me what you have planned?" We walked into the hotel and Benedict checked us in before we headed towards the elevator "That'd ruin the surprise" I poked at his side and pouted which usually got me what I wanted. He shook his head "Doesn't matter how adorable you are, I'm not telling" He kissed my lips and the elevator doors opened. 

I pretended to grumble at him as we walked towards our room "Oh.. Benedict" I walked in after him and looked around the room, taking in all the details in. It was a big, bright room with wood accents, a larger comfortable looking bed in the middle of it. Little mints lay on the pillows and flowers on the nightstand, a small table with a chair beside it close to the floor length window. 

He opened the door and I walked in after him, looking around the room and taking in all the details. It was a big, bright room with wood accents, a large bed in the middle with little mints laying on the pillows. The windows were floor length and had a table and chair off to one of it's sides. A flat screen TV was mounted to the wall opposite the bed, an antique style frame over it.

I put my handbag on the table and let go of the handle of my roller-bag before turning to look at him "This was not the room you showed me before" I smiled then frowned as I thought about what it might have cost. 

We'd never discussed money before but I knew that acting didn't pay too much or depended on the role. I made enough that I was comfortable and had money saved for emergencies. Money had never factored into how we lead our lives or our relationship but I didn't want him to feel that he had to spend money on me to make this trip special 

"They screwed up our reservation and had to give me another. This was the only room available" he took my hands in his "I would have told you if I had to spend more, I promise. I sighed as I tangled our fingers together "Thank you for surprising me. The room is beautiful" I kissed his cheek before letting his hands go and bending down to open my bag.

"I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?" I asked as I grabbed the items I needed, putting them on the bed before pulling my shirt off and letting my hair down "It's never a question" He smiled as he pulled his own clothes off then followed me into the bathroom. 

The shower was a surrounded by glass and was big enough for us to move around together. I turned on the water and gasped softly when it hit my body, it was perfect once Benedict adjusted it. I grabbed my shower puff, squeezing some body wash onto it before I pressed it to his chest as I slowly ran it over his skin "Mmmmm" He let out a long sigh as I ran it over his body, focusing on the upper half and letting him take care of the lower half. 

Once he'd finished he ran it over my back, my arms and over my stomach. He put it in my hand and I quickly did the rest before I moved to grab the shampoo. I loved running my fingers thru his hair as I massaged his scalp and right now we both needed to relax. I could feel the jetlag start to hit me slowly as we stood together "So no sleep for a while, right?" I asked I as rinsed my hair.

"Not if we want to enjoy our two weeks here" He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body before he grabbed another to cover his own "It's so bright outside but I know it's late at home. This is going to be maddening" I grumbled as I felt a headache start. He turned to me and rubbed his thumbs over my forehead before rubbing at my temples.

"It'll be okay. Just relax" Benedict kissed my forehead and I let out a breath "You're really good at this" I leaned into him as I let out a quiet moan as he made the headache go away "I want you to enjoy yourself" He pulled me into his arms, the towels dropped to the floor and our bodies pressed together "Now let's get dressed so I can show you around"

I nodded as I kissed his lips before we pulled away and began to change. The weather outside was perfect today, sunny and warm but Benedict insisted we take an umbrella because the weather tended to shift and then we'd end up soaked. I agreed as I grabbed my bag, laying it over my shoulder as we headed out.

Benedict lead us around, telling me about what he had planned for the day. The London Eye was first on the list, we walked up to it and I walked beside him as he handed our tickets to a man before we stepped into the capsule as it slowly started to move. I walked to the center window and watched as we got higher and higher "One of the best views around" He moved next to me and I snapped a few photos before i let myself enjoy the experience.

After that we walked to Waterloo Bridge, stopping to take in the view of the Thames and Parliament "We don't have to see everything. I'm just happy to be with you" I smiled up at him and he smiled back "Oh good. I can stop trying to charm you then" He teased and I smacked his arm "Now come on, let's keep walking"

We walked as the sun set over the city and the lights started to turn on, illuminating the streets and casting light over the ripples in the water. I looked up at the London Eye, blue light coming from the capsules in contrast to the stark white of the frame work. Parliament was aglow with golden light that made look like a show was starting any minute "I think I'm in love with London at night" I sighed softly as we made our way back towards our hotel.

"Now you know how I feel" Benedict pointed out some of the buildings as we walked. I couldn't stop smiling as he talked a mile a minute about random facts and sharing stories as we made our way back into the room "You're the best tour guide I could have ever asked for" I teased before kissing him softly, his hands settling on my hips as he kissed back.

"Oh you have no idea.." He teased back and I pouted which made him laugh hysterically and I pushed him on the bed "You're such a shit" I couldn't help the smile that came out. I was ridiculously happy right now "Sorry love. Sleep then more surprises" He yawned and wrapped his arms around me. As soon as he'd done that, I felt my eyelids get heavy and started to close "If I didn't.. Jerk" I half laughed, half grumbled before I fell asleep in his arms.

Over the next couple of days, Ben and I had walked and taken the Underground everywhere we needed to go. Some of my favorite places had been Westminster Abbey, St. Paul Cathedral, Trafalgar Square which was even more beautiful at night. The only place that had driven me a bit mad at this point was Piccadilly Circus. It reminded me of a bit of Times Square with it's bright digital signs and the tourists. I'd squeezed Benedict's as we made our way around them as they walked like snails. 

Thankfully Benedict knew a different way to go on our way back to the Underground so we had a chance to breathe before heading back to our room. Tonight was the last night we'd spend in the hotel as we were apparently due to be somewhere else our second week there "Can you just tell me where we're going?" I asked from the bathroom as I dried my hair.

"Nope, not going to tell you" The smile on his lips caring over to his voice as he said it. I sighed and closed the door before I grabbed the dress that hung on the back of the door. I didn't usually wear fancy clothes or dresses for that matter but he'd insisted so I'd bought something yesterday that I wouldn't let him see. I slipped it on and took a look in the mirror, adjusting it over the curves on my body.

I finished styling my hair then put makeup on before slipping on my wedge heels. Once I was happy with everything, I walked into the main room where Benedict sat on the chair, reading something on his phone. I smiled and he looked up, his eyes going wide and mouth dropping open slightly.

"Do I look okay?" I asked nervously as I ran my hands over the material, feeling a bit self-conscious as he just stared before he stood up and walked over to me "You look beautiful" He said breathlessly as he caressed my cheek with his fingers, my eyes downcast as I enjoyed the feeling of his touch on my skin "You look pretty good yourself" I played with a button on his grey suit jacket.

Benedict tilted my chin up, his eyes full of something that made my heart beat faster "I love you" He said it as he leaned in to kiss me. I gasped as I kissed back, my hands moving to his shoulders as minutes passed by until we both pulled away "Ben" I felt the blush on my cheeks as he kept looking at me that way, I caressed at the nape of his neck "I love you too" My eyes reflected his and he smiled brightly before he kissed me again.

Once we'd managed to leave the room, He walked us over to a small restaurant where he'd reserved a table in the back. We spent our time talking, laughing and sharing kisses until the food and wine arrived. 

After we'd finished, Benedict lead us to watch the Thames. I leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around me and told me to keep watching right as the sky lit up with the most beautiful fireworks. I gasped in surprise as they shone beautifully over the sky and reflected over the water "Wow" I felt him press a kiss to my cheek as we stood there enjoying the sights and sounds of them for what seemed like forever until they finally stopped.

I turned to kiss his lips "You sure know how to woo a woman" He let out a little chuckle as he kissed back "Only sometimes and only for the most special ones" I entwined our fingers as we made our way back to the room. I couldn't stop thinking about all the moments that lead up to this day. 

What If I had not misplaced my card that day? Would we have met? or would we have missed our chance and still be unknown to the other?. I let out a gasp as we stepped into the elevator "What's wrong?" Benedict asked as I looked up to his face "Nothing. Just thinking" He shook his head as we stepped out of the elevator "I know you better than you think" I inserted the room key into the slot then opened it, walking inside "I'm sure you do but you can't read my mind" I kicked off my shoes before sitting on the bed.

"I can" He sat beside me and put his fingers on my temples, concentrating really hard "What If I hadn't found your card? Would we be together?" I pushed his hands away "You couldn't have.." He cut me off "There's no point in dwelling on things that might have been. We're here. I'm yours and you are mine. That's all that matters" I cupped his face, my eyes watering as everything hit me at once.

"Make love to me" I whispered over his lips. His hands moved to my back, lowering the zipper of my dress and pulling it down over my shoulders. I stood up and slipped it off as he took his jacket off followed by his shirt. I laid back on the bed, inching towards the middle and laying my head on the pillows as I watched him pull off the last bit of clothing he had on before he crawled towards me.

"I never thought I'd find someone like you" Benedict knelled between my legs, his hands caressing my body as he spoke. I moaned as his touch left hot trails over my skin. We both leaned in at the same time, kissing as he prepped then slid inside. I let out a breath as he set a low pace, his hands running over my body as mine did over his "I wished for you once... For a man like you" I panted out as his pace quickened and my hands found their way to his back, holding onto him.

The pace slow and steady at first then he speed up, our pants, moans and declarations echoing around as we fell without reservation and the world faded around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Taken From "Pure Imagination" From Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory


	6. All This And Heaven Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you lose your way tonight  
> That's how you know the magic's right.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't claim that this is an accurate view of London or Paris so If I've made mistakes, please forgive them. Also forgive any typos or misspellings, unbetaed work.

We woke up early to pack our things before heading down to the lobby and checking out of the hotel. I let out a yawn as I watched over our things before the bellhop came over to assist me. Benedict had rented a car for the next part of our journey "Come on, we'll grab coffee on the way" he said as he watched me yawn again and rub at my eyes like a child.

"Thank goodness" I said as i got into the car, almost forgetting that I had to sit at the other end "I don't think i'll ever get used to this part" I put on my seat belt and he started the car, driving slowly towards the main street then heading up "It's like riding a bike" He smiled as he speed up, his fingers flexing over the steering wheel as he took a turn then stopped at a small coffee shop.

I stayed in the car as he went to get my espresso. I was getting used to the time difference a bit but I still wanted to fall asleep during the day so caffeine had been my best friend during those times "That smells amazing" Benedict handed me a cup and a pastry before settling in and driving again "Enjoy it. It's long drive but the views are beautiful" I ate the sticky sweet pastry and finished my coffee before leaning over and feeding him pieces of his own.

"You'll always be my favorite view" I said as I feed him the last piece and he licked at the pad of my finger, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. I smiled back before settling beside him, my head on his shoulder as I watched the road with him. He was right about the journey there, the views were absolutely beautiful as we went from city to country.

At some point, Benedict had turned on the radio and proceeded to sing loudly and happily as he drove. I sat quietly enjoying the sound of his voice as it filled my ears "Now you'll have to sing to me all the time" I said once the song stopped. He laughed and turned to kiss my lips softly "I'll gladly do it and dance too, so much dancing" He then proceeded to dance in his seat and made me laugh with the goofy faces he made.

The rest of the time passed by with him singing, dancing and sneaking kisses as he drove "We're almost there" He beamed and I bit my lip. He'd finally told me where we were headed and I was nervous. I'd never dated someone long enough to have meet their parents yet here I was, headed to meet Benedict's "I can just stay in the car, right?" I asked, my leg shaking nervously.

"No, you're coming. We're staying the night" He put his hand over my leg to stop the shaking and leaned in to kiss me. I sighed and kissed back, feeling a bit calmer now "If I end up making an ass of myself, it's all your fault" I smiled nervously and he nuzzled my face "You'll be fine. They're going to love you" He opened his door to get out and then walked over to mine. I stepped out, taking his hand as we walked towards the front door.

The house was made of brick and was surrounded by beautiful flowers and plants, the door made of dark wood. He knocked on the door and I shuffled nervously until felt him squeeze my hand, I turned to look at him and he smiled reassuringly. The door opened a beat later "Ben!" an older woman said excitedly before he was pulled down into a hug. I watched the display, smiling fondly at them before they pulled back "Mum, this is my girlfriend" 

I smiled nervously, introducing myself to her and she smiled, pulling me in for a hug. I didn't expect his mom to be so sweet "You can call me Wanda. Now come inside" She took my hand and guided me inside, I turned to Benedict and watched as he held back a laugh.

I was then introduced to his dad, Timothy or Tim as he prefer I call him. He whisked me away to show me the backyard, telling me a story about Benedict pretending to be Indiana Jones when he was little and pretending to run away from a boulder. I couldn't help the laugh that came out as we stepped out of the house.

Benedict and his mom joined us a few minutes later as Tim went on and on about his son and his adventures "So now I know how you got this scar" I said as I ran my finger over the small scar on his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around me, smiling and for a second I forgot his parents were standing next to us "I always wanted to go on adventures" 

"Me too" I smiled back before we pulled away to find his parent's looking at both of us fondly "Then off you two go. To adventure and then we'll have supper together" Benedict smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. I thanked them both before we headed out of the house "You see? Not that bad" Benedict said as we walked down the steps "Your parents are so wonderful."

We stopped by the car and I cupped his face "I love you" I kissed his lips, paying particular attention to the scar. He said it back before he took my hand and we started to walk "Sometimes I would pretend to be a Dragon" He said after he'd told me we were heading towards a Castle and I laughed as he growled and imagine Little Ben doing the same as he ran around letting his imagination carry him.

The next couple of hours were spent exploring beautiful gardens, old buildings and Castles. I'd coaxed him into doing a Dragon roar for me as we entered an empty room. He refused at first but I finally got him to agree with many kisses. He stood back and did it, his voice echoing over the walls as goosebumps ran over my skin. I'd made sure no one could see us before I pulled him down, kissing him deeply in response.

"Dragons shouldn't be sexy" I said once we'd started to make out way back from the Castle and he let out a loud laugh "I agree but I'm no Dragon, love" He said, his accent more pronounced since we'd been in London "I bet in a past life you were." I ran my fingers over his hand as we walked. We got back to his parent's house just in time to help with the food. I had insisted on helping Wanda and she'd finally given in, letting me and Ben assist where we could.

The food had been amazing as had been the wine that Tim had shared with us as we ate. We finished eating, Benedict and I did the dishes as his parents sat on the couch and talked. I looked out the window over the sink, watching as the wind rustled the leaves on the trees and the grass "I've never known a place like this before. It's so peaceful" I handed Benedict a dish to dry and he nodded "I miss the stillness sometimes" He put the dish in the cupboard and I dried my hands before leaning back on the counter as I watched his parents for a second.

They had been married for such a long time now and were still happy. My parents hadn't had their luck or maybe weren't as in love as Wanda and Tim were. They'd separated when I was little and my mother had raised me on her own. I loved my Mom without her god knows where I'd be right now. She'd been my rock thru so many things even when she drove me crazy sometimes. Benedict nudged me a few minutes later, his eyes full of worry. 

"Just tired" I gave him a little smile before moving off the counter and excusing myself to go to the restroom. The world he'd grown in was so foreign to me. I would never have known a place like this growing up, with green fields and castles to explore. I sighed, running my fingers thru my hair as I thought about how different we were, our stories distinct yet we'd ended up on this path together.

Benedict was waiting for me outside the door and I shook my head "I'm fine" I answered before he got the question out. He sighed and grabbed my hand, leading us into the room where we'd be staying the night "Please tell me what's wrong" I let go of his hand "It's nothing, I'm fine." I repeated and sat on the bed, running a hand down my face. 

He sat beside me, his hand moving over mine again and holding it as he sat quietly. I leaned my head over his shoulder, closing my eyes "We grew up so differently. You had castles while I had just my imagination to run around in" He stroked my face and my eyes opened to look at his "And now you have a Castle and a Dragon" I opened my mouth to respond but instead tears started to run down my face.

I held onto him, his arms wrapped around me tightly as I wept against his chest. I pulled my face away from his chest and he wiped my tears, kissing my forehead before handing me a tissue "Thank you" I ran it over my nose, his fingers stroking my hair "I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil." he whispered as he looked into my eyes and I smiled "Wizards are very wise"

"That they are" He returned the smile and we kissed softly "Mum made Tea. Come on" We stood up and I followed him back towards the living room where his mom had Tea set on the table. I sat across from them, letting Wanda prepare mine after I'd told her that I'd never had Tea with milk in it and she'd insisted I try it. 

It was surprisingly okay so I had another cup as I leaned back in my seat and we spend the rest of the night talking about me and Benedict then they shared some stories about when they were young and had me laughing non-stop. We'd made it to bed at 1am after Tim started to doze off and we cleaned everything before wishing them a good night then slipped into bed "I really love your parents" I said, yawning and snuggling against him. "They are very charming. Now you see where I got it from" I let out a giggle.

"I do. I also get why Tea is so popular. It's your version of whiskey" He laughed loudly and I put a hand over his mouth to try and stifle it as I giggled against his ear "Minus the alcohol" He said a minute later before kissing me. I said goodnight and heard him say it back before we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, I stretched out and yawned before moving to lay on my back and pushing my hair back as it covered my face. I should get out of bed but it was so comfortable, warm and smelled of Benedict which started to lull me back to sleep before the door opened suddenly "Morning Sunshine" Benedict spoke as he walked in, toeing the door closed before making his way over to me with a tray in hand.

"Breakfast in bed? Really?" I sat up, beaming at him as he put the tray on the bed and sat next to me "I didn't want to wake up so Mum made this for you" I grabbed the cup of tea, sipping it slowly "Can we just stay here the rest of the week?" I asked as I ate the food, moaning in delight. 

"I would say yes except for the fact that we'd miss Paris" He said nonchalantly and I gasped, looking over at him "Paris? We're going to Paris?" I asked excitedly and he nodded his reply. I leaned in and kissed him, pulling on his t-shirt to bring him closer "Best boyfriend ever" I said as I nipped on his bottom lip before turning my attention back to the food.

"I planned ahead, we can stay another day" He kissed my cheek and stole one of my bits of sausage, popping it into his mouth. I leaned in and bit down on his lip "My food" I growled and he yelped, pulling back and I winked as I finished my food "Silly man" I grabbed the tray and padded out of the room to wash the dishes.

We changed into our clothes then headed outside to where his parents were gardening. I covered my eyes against the sun, waving at them before we made our way over. I was glad I'd worn clothes I didn't care about since I was now covered in mud but had loved spending time with his parents outside in nature.

Wanda and Tim headed out to see friends, leaving us alone in the house "I need to take a shower" I wiped my hands over my shirt, mud streaking down the front of it "I'll join you" He slid in behind me and I giggled as he pulled my shirt over my head "Ben" I pulled his off then kissed him softly as we both undid our pants before getting into the shower.

"Mmmm.." I moaned as Benedict massaged my shoulders as the water ran down his back and over my head as I tipped my head. I let out a deep sigh "God, your fingers are magic" He chuckled as he eased the aches and then stopped "Not magic, just very skilled" he wiggled eyebrows and I laughed.

"Oh I remember" I leaned in and kissed him before I turned off the water and he grabbed the towel, wrapping it around us. I opened the door and we ran towards to the bedroom, laughing as we made it inside "We're naked Ninjas now" He said, as he tickled my side and I laughed.

I pushed him onto the bed and he flailed slightly before I straddled him "I missed this" I laid my head on his chest, my hands running thru his hair as his ran up my back "Your skin is so soft" he kissed me softly as he reached up and stroked my hair.

"When we get to Paris, I'm going to do very naughty things to you" I smiled as I moved off him, laying beside him before grabbing the sheet and pulling it over us "One more day" he nuzzled my face and I closed my eyes after we'd both agreed that a nap was required to function the rest of the day.

We'd spend the last of that day with his parents. This time, Benedict and I had cooked dinner for them as they sat back and relaxed. We ended up making a mess which had Tim and Wanda laughing and sharing more stories about Little Ben and his many shenanigans. This one featured a spatula and pancake batter sprinkled all over the ceiling "Mum please" He whined and I chuckled as I hugged him, he hid his face against my neck.

"I'm sure she'll stop now" I rubbed his back and Wanda smiled fondly as Benedict wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his cheek before he pulled his head back from my neck and smiled "Thank you" he kissed my nose and I scrunched it as his lips tickled the bridge. 

I moved to check on the food as he grabbed the plates, setting the table as I turned everything off and we moved together to get everything ready. Benedict uncorked the bottle of wine and put it at the center of the table as we all sat down to eat the food prepared.

The night flew by and I was actually not looking forward to leaving in the morning even if we were headed somewhere amazing "I'm really going to miss this place" I sighed as I folded my clothes and put them in the suitcase on the bed "I know. It's home" He packed his own then zipped up his bag.

"We have to go to sleep now so we can breakfast in the morning" Benedict kissed me as he moved us to the bed. I sighed as he pulled me close once we lay together "Why didn't you tell me it'd be this hard?" I frowned. I loved everything about Cotswold and this home was so warm that it made my heart ache. 

"I forgot how much I missed it" He frowned, sighing as he looked at me "I'm sorry" I kissed his frown away, feeling like a jerk when this wasn't even my home and I felt like I belonged here. He ran his fingers over my hair as we pulled back "It's okay. I'm glad you feel at home"

I nodded, telling him what I loved about this place as he shared a story before I turned off the light on the bedside table off. The moonlight shone thru the window, illuminating the room as his voice filled the otherwise silent room. I snuggled closer and kissed his hand as I closed my eyes.

The next day rolled around and we'd woken up early so that we could help Wanda with breakfast. I forgot how much I enjoyed cooking until I'd started doing it again yesterday. Tim and Benedict set the table and we put the food on the plates before setting everything in the sink.

We ate silently as the sound of the wind and birds came thru the open window. I drank my tea, loving every single drop and knowing that this would now be a habit "I'll be blaming my tea addiction on you" I said to Wanda and she laughed as we moved towards the door, our bags waiting beside it.

"Oh you love it" She teased and I couldn't help the smile on my face. We said our goodbyes then, Benedict going first and hugging them both tightly as they told him to take care and to visit more often. Tim came over and hugged me, telling me that I had a green thumb and should definitely try to grow things back home. I nodded and told him I would.

Benedict had left to put the bags in the car, Tim following him along and leaving me and Wanda alone "Thank you for inviting me into your home. It's wonderful" I sighed and she smiled, taking my hands in hers "It was a pleasure. I've never seen my son so smitten before" I smiled, turning to look where he was, my heart beating faster "Promise to take care of him for me and to visit us again"

"Of course. I'm already missing this place" I squeezed her hands and then hugged her, her arms wrapping around me in a warm embrace "Be safe on your journey, the both of you" She said when Benedict ran back up the stairs to kiss her cheek "We will mum" He took my hand in his and lead us to the car. Once inside we turned and waved before he started driving away.

I moved to snuggle against him, kissing his cheek "I love you" I whispered as I stroked his skin gently. I knew he was going to miss home terribly but I was already planning to make that as easy as I could "I know" He said and I laughed when he turned to me, winking.

The journey back to London felt short. We got back to the car rental place, dropping it of and making our way via Underground to the St. Pancras International to take the train into Paris. As we stepped into the building, I could hear the bustling of the people, voices echoing over the grand room and the Departures/Arrival board changing. 

We grabbed our tickets at the booth then headed towards the platform. The train was waiting so we entered the car and found our seats. Benedict put our bags in the overhead and we sat down "Can't believe we're really going to Paris" I grabbed his hand as the people around us chatted about what they'd be doing or what an amazing place London was.

"We'll be there in a couple hours" He yawned as the train started to move. I sat back, his head moving to lay on my shoulder as my hand stroked his cheek, lulling him to sleep. I was wide awake, loving the sound of the train moving, the voices lowering to whispers and Benedict breathing against my ear. At some point, I'd decided to join him and fell asleep to the an announcement regarding the estimated time for arrival.

An hour later and a half later, we'd arrived to the Paris Gare Du Nord. We grabbed out bags, heading outside then getting a cab towards our hotel. I couldn't wait to see where we were staying, Benedict had continued to be sneaky where he could but I knew most of the places we'd be going because I'd told him how much I'd wanted to visit them.

The car stopped in front of a beautiful blue entryway to our hotel, Hotel de Londres Eiffel written in white cursive letters "It's beautiful" I said once I'd stepped out, the driver grabbing our bags and tipping his hat before leaving "Wait until you see the inside" Benedict took my hand and we walked in.

He hadn't been joking, it was even more beautiful inside. We were staying on the 6th floor which I'm sure meant we would have an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. I walked inside the room, loving the wallpaper and size of the room. It was perfect for the two of us, not too big or too small but just right "There is it" I moved to the open window, looking as the top of the tower stood along the otherwise empty sky.

"We can walk over later when the lights come on" Benedict wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. I sighed softly "Thank you" I moved to turn into his arms before kissing him softly, my hands finding their way under his shirt before pulling it over his head "I need you" I said when he'd pulled away.

Our clothes were scattered everywhere in the small space around us. I laid back on the bed and he moved to me, kissing me as he touched my skin. I stroked at his arms as we slowly deepened the kiss. The need grew with every touch until he made his way inside me causing me to arch up and moan out his name.

He kept the space slow as long as we both could stand it, our kisses growing wild as teeth and tongues battled as our hands went from gentle to demanding over the other's skin "Ooooh" I panted against his ear as he changed the angle and pushed me over the edge, my fingers trying to find purchase on his back as I came apart under him.

"Beautiful" He whispered as he kept moving then came with a curse and my name spilling from his lips. I let my head fall back, his body pressing down against mine as he kissed against my skin. My fingers running over the nape of his neck slowly and causing shivers to run down his back.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, a gentle breeze hitting our skin and cooling it "I'm so glad I'm here with you" I whispered, kissing his forehead and trying not to break the stillness of the moment. I saw him smile before he kissed me "There's no where else I'd rather be" He nipped at my bottom lip before he pulled away slowly, running his fingers over my legs as he lay beside me.

Day soon turned into night, Benedict whisking us away to go see the Tower and the nearby sights because everything looks amazing at night, the lights setting the buildings aflame with their light. We walked down to the Champs-Élysées which was one of the most beautiful streets I'd walked down. 

He pointed out the Arc de Triomphe as we got closer to it. I remember seeing that sight before in photos but seeing it in real life was breathtaking. It was beautiful as was everything about Paris. We walked towards another place and I gasped as The Lourve Pyramid came into view "Oh my god" I exclaimed as we stood at one of the ends, my eyes running over the structure and gasping softly.

"It's perfect.. beautiful.. Oh Ben" I said in a rush as I walked around it, my eyes wide and filled with the light reflected from the glass pyramid "We'll go inside tomorrow" A smile on his face as he watched my reaction. I turned to him, smiling back before pulling him along as we walked around it, over and over again.

Benedict laughed, spinning me around as we made our way back to the hotel, telling me we had a long day tomorrow since he'd planned for us to do as much as possible while we were there "I don't know If I can sleep" I said as I walked back into the room but as soon as I laid on the bed, I passed out.

The next two days were a blur of walking and seeing some of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. We saw as much as The Louvre as we could before heading to Sacre Coeur which was a stunning church, the white exterior hiding the beauty of the inside with it's beautiful wooden pews, columns and mural on it's ceiling. 

We'd seen the Sainte-Chapelle, Hotel des Invalides and what turned out to be one of my favorite places, Père Lachaise Cemetery. I'd only been to a Cemetery once before and It had been nothing like this. I held onto Benedict's hand, feeling a bit uneasy at first as I wanted to be respectful of this space as it was the last resting place for so many "There's so much history here"

Benedict told me some of the names of those buried here. Frédéric Chopin, Oscar Wilde, Marcel Proust & Jim Morrison among some of the ones I recognized. We walked around, looking at the beautiful grave stones and sculptures that littered the cemetery. I took a few photos as we walked around before we headed back towards our hotel, grabbing food on the way.

We were due to leave in the morning, heading back to London then flying home. Everything was packed and ready to go as we slipped into bed and made love one last time, the light of the Eiffel Tower shinning into the room as we moved together. 

Morning came far too soon and we were on the train back to London. We checked in at the airport before hitting security which nearly drove me insane. I'd made it thru without getting arrested, waiting as Benedict made his way and we grabbed something to eat before we sat and waited for our flight to board "I apologize in advance If i'm grouchy when we land" I said as I snuggled against him. 

The change back to our regular timezone was going to be a bitch and I knew it "I forgive you" He kissed me and I smiled before sighing. I was going to miss spending so much time with Benedict. I knew that as soon as we returned, everything would be different. Our schedules back to hectic as we tried to make time for the other.

"Stop it" He smacked my hand and I raised my eyebrow before I realized that he'd somehow knew what I'd been thinking "Sorry" I tried to let the worry go as we were called up and boarded the plane. Benedict sat next to the window this time and I leaned against him as we looked out the window together. 

The cue was long, we watched as the plane inched closer before finally lining up with the runway then started to pick up speed, faster and faster until the wheels weren't touching the ground anymore and we were once again in the air. I entwined my fingers with Ben's as we watched London slowly start to fade away and the clouds surround the plane, blue skies ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Taken From "Doin' It Right" By Daft Funk


	7. Home is Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you keep someone in your heart  
> You never leave them behind"

A few weeks passed by and I noticed that Benedict had been a little distant and sad at times. I knew that he was probably homesick and I wanted to do my best to fix that in any way I could. I'd started making him Tea the way his mother had made it for us and had bought him a little Castle and Dragon which had made him smile brightly, his eyes full of happiness.

I invited him over for dinner at my apartment, I'd started cooking more often and trying out new things "Hi" I opened the door when his knock came then frowned when I saw his face "Ben, are you okay?" I asked as I took his hand, pulling him inside.

He sighed, walking towards the couch and sitting down "We need to talk" I let out a sigh, my heart sinking before he looked up at me "No, I didn't mean.. It's about us but not in that way" he pulled me down, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my heart still not over the shock of his words.

"Better choice of words next time" I kissed his face, his hands on my body tightening. The thought of not being with him scared me more than I ever imagined "I'm so sorry" we kissed again and then pulled back.

"So what's up?" I asked as I caressed his face, looking into his unreadable blue eyes "I miss home and I want to move back" I pulled my hand away and frowned "Oh" I looked down "I want you to come with me" He moved his face to find my eyes, smiling softly.

"You want me to move to London with you?" I asked, my head spinning slightly at how quickly this conversation had escalated "Yes. Since we've been back I can't stop thinking about home and being back there would help my career too. I know it's so much to ask but I love you.. I need you by my side"

I moved away from him, standing and letting out a pant "This is so.. I just can't leave everything, Ben" I stepped back when he tried to reach for my hand "I know that and I feel selfish for asking you to but I can't stay here" I bit my lip, trying not to cry as I thought about the fact that this was so close to ending at any second.

"I love you but I don't think I can give up my life for you" I felt a tear run down my face as his own eyes filled with tears before he walked over to me "What do you want to do?" he swallowed hard and I touched his cheek "I don't know.. I can't think now" I pulled him down, kissing him deeply.

"Please, fuck" We'd ended up on the floor, our clothes pulled off quickly and desperately before he licked and bit down on my nipple, making me squirm and beg again as he lined up and thrust into me. I scratched at his back as he fucked me, his mouth latched onto my neck as he left hickies and bite marks over it.

He moved to my ear, nipping on the lobe "I need you.. Please don't let go" I gasped at his words. I moved my hands up his back and let out a curse then his name as I came "I love you.. Don't go" I clung to him, scared of what would come after we'd untangled from one another.

We lay there for a few minutes, our breathing returning to normal. His face still hidden on my shoulder and my hands running down his back. I couldn't let him go because I knew if I did then I'd regret that decision forever "If I.. What would I do?" I asked, not sure of what I was really asking. He pulled back, looking into my eyes "Anything you want. It would be a new start"

He stroked my hair and I leaned to kiss him. I hated my job, it was stressful and not fulfilling so the thought of a new start sounded wonderful yet terrifying "Do I have time to think about it?" I nuzzled his face, watching him relax and smile "As much as you want" I smiled back at him.

"Now move back, my butt is falling asleep" I teased and he laughed before helping me up. I lead him to the bathroom, turning on the shower and walked us in "You're beautiful" He kissed my shoulder as he ran his hands up my body, running the soap over every inch of it.

I let my eyes slipped closed as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear as he kept running the soap over my body "Your turn now" I pressed him to the wall before taking the soap and running it down his chest, over every curve of his body "God, you're fucking hot" I said and he burst out laughing as I ran the soap down his body.

"Such a dirty mouth you have" He looked down at me as I ran the soap up his legs then over his cock and he hissed. I smiled as I lathered my hand then wrapped it over him, running it up and down "Going to make sure you're squeaky clean.. So clean" I leaned in, licking at his left nipple as I ran my thumb over the head.

He panted, head tipped back "Yes, clean.. Oh fuck" I speed my hand up, nails slightly running over his cock and making him gasp as I moved to nip at his jawline. I loved driving him crazy with just my touch, watching as he fell apart "I forgot one thing" I leaned down, licking at the head and swirling my tongue over him, feeling him shake and watching as he came. 

"So dirty" I licked at his stomach, moaning of the taste of him on my tongue and loving the way he tracked the movement "All better" I smiled, licking my lips and letting him go "Fuck!" He let out a breathless laugh before I ran the soap over his stomach again then we rinsed off.

I turned off the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around us "Now let's get dressed and eat the food I made" I sighed when we stepped into the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around me "Smells amazing" He helped me set up the table before he pulled out my chair so I could sit. 

We sat in relative silence as we enjoyed the food. I was still nervous about our future but when his hand covered mine over the table it felt like everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Taken From "Home Is Where You Are" By Blues Traveler


	8. My Heart Beats For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I felt your heart so close to mine  
> And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
> And last, till the end of time, my love"

We'd talked, debated, argued and made Pro/Con lists as I considered moving to London with him. The pros highly outweighing the cons so I'd decided to move. It's funny how you never think about all the things you've acquired throughout the years until you see them all in front of you, in boxes.

I'd donated most of my things to charity, giving a few things to friends and the rest would be going ahead of us to the place his parent's had helped us pick out. I sighed as I looked around the apartment one last time before Benedict's hand wrapped around mine "It's time to go" I turned to look at him, smiling sadly as he lead us away.

I dropped the key off at the landlords mailbox as we made our way towards the airport. I'd only packed a carry-on since everything would be at our apartment when we arrived. I chewed on my bottom lip as the plane took off, watching home fade away and feeling an overwhelming sadness when clouds covered the view. 

The flight had been long, longer than I'd remembered the last one being. One way, not coming back. Benedict slept and I couldn't get my mind to stop, my heart to settle. I put on my headphones and tried to listen to music to relax but nothing helped. The only way I'd found rest was when exhaustion hit me and I passed out, my cheek pressed against the now closed window.

I was woken by a touch to my shoulder, Benedict telling me there was food. I looked at him with tired eyes and shook my head before I closed my eyes again. I slept the rest of the flight, feeling rested when I was awoken again by his fingers on my shoulder. We were minutes from landing, my food and now a cup of hot coffee on my table.

I ate all I could before I felt sick. It wasn't the food, It was me. I could feel the turmoil inside me and the fear as we got closer and closer to "Home". I wrapped my hand around the cup, bringing it to my lips then putting it back down. I stood up, moving over Benedict and walking quickly to the bathroom. I gripped the side of the toilet as everything I'd eaten came out.

I sat on the seat a minute later, my hands covering my face as I shook slightly. The announcement ran over the speakers asking everyone to return to their seats. I stood up, taking a deep breath and making sure I looked normal before I stepped out then headed to my seat. I didn't look at Benedict when he touched my hand, squeezing it. 

Outside the window, London and it's many buildings started to take form. I started to relax when I remembered how much I'd loved being there. The fear subsided and I turned to Benedict who smiled softly at me, kissing my forehead. I leaned into him as we entwined our fingers together. I wasn't alone and I knew it but this feeling inside wasn't going to be gone anytime soon.

 

Over the next few days, Benedict and I got our apartment settled, unpacking and decorating it so that it looked less like a storage space and more like somewhere two people lived. I loved our place, the kitchen and bedroom where big, the living room not as much but with the right furniture it would look bigger. The bathroom had a shower and tub which was wonderful since I had a feeling I'd be taking advantage of a bubble bath here or there.

"Benedict?" I asked as I walked thru the door, bags of groceries in my arms as I gently nudged the door closed with my foot. I walked into the kitchen, placing the bags on the table before unpacking everything. I turned to the fridge and saw a note "Meeting with agent, be back soon. XO" I smiled as I read his writing, it was so hard to decipher at times. 

I put the food away then walked over to the bedroom, grabbing my laptop and taking a look at my email to see If I'd gotten any emails regarding jobs. I hadn't been on interviews yet but a friend said she'd send me some leads soon. I'd made sure my resume and cover letter were updated before I checked my personal email, smiling when I saw emails from friends asking how I was and saying that they missed me.

I responded to the emails then received the email I been waiting for. I smiled at the listings and set up interviews for the next week. Most of them were accessible thru the Underground so that made it easier. I closed my laptop a few minutes later and heard the front door open "I'm hoooooome" Benedict's voice echoed into the room and I smiled as he popped his head in "There you are" He walked over to me, leaning down to kiss me. I cupped his face as I kissed back, smiling against his lips.

"Happy Benedict is my favorite" I pulled back, seeing his eyes sparkle "How could I not be? I have you and my agent has lined up so auditions for me. She thinks I'm going to be in demand" He nuzzled my face and I let out a little laugh "Well of course, with a voice like yours and this handsome face, I'm not surprised" I ran my thumbs over his cheekbones.

He sighed "Oh I'm nothing special, you know that" I shook my head, kissing at his forehead "You are. You're going to realize that one day" He beamed at me, pressing me down onto the bed and kissing me again and again until we both ended up in giggles. 

Monday came around and I was out in London, commuting towards the interviews I had. I waited nervously at each one, building myself up as I went to one then the other then the other. I was great at the interview process as I'd had enough practice in my old job but every time I left, a handshake and a promise of a call, I felt something build inside again. 

Benedict had been off for most of the week, he'd kiss me goodbye as he headed towards an audition then to the studio to work. It was silly but part of me hated how easy this was for him, how I felt like everyday that went by I was getting more and more lost in this place.

He'd booked a TV show then a movie which weren't that far off so he'd still come home every night but we hardly spoke as he'd get in and fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I hadn't heard anything back from the interviews I'd been to but my friend reassured me that the process tended to be slow and I took solace in that but had started to stay in, sometimes curling up in bed and crying.

I felt like a loser because before moving and giving up my life, I'd been successful. Not in a way that earned a massive amount of money but I had enough to live and enjoy life where I could. Now I lived in one of the most beautiful cities in the world and felt like shit. 

The rest of the week went by like this, Benedict off being a success and me feeling lower and lower as time went by. I checked my email Friday morning and saw an email from one of the employers I'd seen. They asked me to come in for a second interview next week, I waited a few minutes before replying and sending it off, feeling better once I did.

I showered, cleaned then headed out to buy things for the apartment before returning a few hours later to find Benedict sitting on the small couch in the living room "What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped in, putting my shopping bag to the side, moving towards him then kissing him. I'd missed him so much this week.

"Got done early and I wanted to spend the day with you" He said once I'd pulled back. I sat next to him then watched him shift, picking up something from the floor and handing it to me. I looked at the long white box, opening it and seeing long stemmed roses inside with a little card. I shook my head before taking the card and opening it "Happy Anniversary" I read out then gasped.

"It's.. Oh" I looked at the card then up at him, feeling terrible that I'd forgotten today was our 2 year anniversary. I'd been so wrapped in my own misery that I'd completely forgotten about us. Benedict sighed then stroked my cheek "You think you can hide things from me but you can't. I know you've been upset" I looked down, feeling awful that I'd ruined what should have been a wonderful day.

"I didn't want to ruin things but I guess I did" I sniffled, moving the box to the small table before trying to stand up but his arms wrapped around me "No, you're not running away. We're going to talk about this" He looked at me, determination clear on his face and I nodded before I told him everything I'd been feeling.

He'd sat there and listened until I was done and wiped my tears away "Oh love. Why would you think any of this? You're smart, hardworking and you matter" I sniffled and he kissed me, his hands cupping my face "I just let my thoughts turn negative while I was alone" I leaned into his touch, feeling better now that we'd talked

"I know I've been busy but I always have time for you, okay?" He kissed at my face and I smiled as he moved his hands to my neck "Yes. I promise I'll talk to you" I wrapped my arms around his neck "Now that you're smiling again, would you like to see what I planned for our anniversary?" He asked as his blue eyes shone. I nodded and he moved us to stand then lead us to the bedroom.

We'd changed for a night out, Benedict wearing a blue jacket that made his eyes look deeper, a white button down shirt and black pants. I wore a dark blue dress, cut above the knee and sleeveless. I grabbed a jacket before we walked out of the apartment. 

Benedict had outdone himself with the planning. We'd had dinner at one of the most romantic restaurants in London, the food had been incredible. After that we'd walked around, hand in hand as we watched the lights come on as the sun began to set. I forgot how amazing it was to be out at night or just to be out with my wonderful boyfriend.

We came back to our apartment and he swept me up in his arms, I laughed as he carried me inside and then laid me down on the bed. I kissed him then and he kissed back as we started to pull our clothes off and we made love. I could breathe again with him above me, his touch driving me higher and stilling me at the same time.

I whispered "I love you" as we came together, hands entwined. He whispered back then laid beside me as we basked in the afterglow. I ran my fingers thru his hair, smiling as his eyelids fluttered slightly and he moaned as he I kept repeating the motion "Missed your touch" He put his hand on my hip, squeezing slightly.

"I could do this all day. You make the most beautiful sounds" I kissed his jawline then moved to his lips, his fingers digging into my skin which made me pull back "We're going to end up awake all night" he panted softly and I smiled "Happy Anniversary, Ben" His eyes went wide for a second before he kissed me, pressing me onto the bed as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Today was our day and I was going to show him just how much he meant to me with every touch, kiss and whispered word until the night turned to day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Taken From "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" By Roberta Flack


	9. Stars In The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All those times we looked up at the sky  
> Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly"

The next couple of months had been a whirlwind as Benedict started working pretty much non-stop. He was working with Hugh Laurie, playing his son Rory on a show called Forthysomething then he got Hawking. I laughed when he'd sent me a photo of him in character, he looked so young and dorky. I remember kissing him breathless when he'd gotten home that night. 

Our relationship was going great as we'd finally settled into our apartment and into our new lives. I was working for a Nonprofit organization doing pretty much what I'd done at my previous job but it was so fulfilling and that was the best part about it. I felt happier than I'd been before. London was magical and I'd taken to jogging whenever I got a chance, loving the amazing view of the city I now called home.

With every new role, Benedict changed physically. His hair, his body tone, his voice at times. I couldn't get over the transformations he'd gone thru. They were so varied, from To The Ends Of The Earth, to Starter for 10, to Inseparable and so on. I knew he was playing a character, that it was all fiction but seeing him naked on screen had proved a bit unsettling when before that, I'd been the only one privy to his body. 

Then there were the female leads, which again were only for the character and I knew that it was all staged but at times it was uncomfortable to watch. This had lead to me tackling him as soon as he got home. He'd gotten lucky more times that we could count and he'd always laugh then tease that he needed to kiss more people because he loved when I welcomed him home that way.

When we were out now, I started to see more people take notice of us. Women's eyes moving to look at him. I could see the recognition turning to a form of admiration or lust. He'd been so sweet to everyone, signing and smiling when they asked for a photo. It wasn't many then, just a few people that told him how much they'd loved his acting, his characters and they'd chat for a few minutes.

I'd stand by his side, watching him in his element and falling more in love with him every single time. He was going to be big which wasn't something he was looking for. All he wanted to do was work in the field he loved, in the city that was home and to be happy. I squeezed his hand as he now sat at a table, having dinner. He'd been telling me about some scripts he read, excitement clear in his voice.

"I can't wait to see what you get next. I'm sure it's going to be amazing" I leaned over the table, kissing him softly before our server came to take our order. It had been a wonderful night, just us like it always was and If I knew what would be coming next, I would have taken advantage and walked around the city, enjoying the normality of it before the next day came.

Sherlock Holmes was an international known name and beloved character. There was hardly a person that didn't know who the famous detective was. Benedict had come home that afternoon, he sat down and told me that he'd been offered this role and that he wasn't sure whether he'd take it since it might be awful. I sat there, listening to his concerns and agreed but asked him to find out more about it before he made his decision.

He'd called his mom and dad, telling them about it and listening to their side, taking notes. I smiled as he stuck out his tongue as he concentrated, his fingers tapping on the notepad and his feet crossed at the ankle over our coffee table. I moved closer to him, kissing his shoulder as he got off the phone a minute later "I'm going to meet with the writers tomorrow"

I smiled as his body relaxed "Good. Now come into the kitchen. I made us something" I stood up, pulling him up and leading him towards the table. We ate quietly, enjoying the silence before we got up and cleaned up. Once we'd finished, Benedict grabbed my hand, leading me towards the living room "Now we sit down and don't think of anything" He smiled, pulling me towards him and sitting me down. He grabbed a book from our book shelve, opening it before he started reading aloud to me.

I leaned my head against the back of the couch as I watched him. His eyes running over the line of dialogue as he started to describe the scene in the book, the characters and then started to do their voices. I didn't mean to laugh, I swear but he'd tried to be the woman and I'd burst out laughing. He'd stopped, bookmarking the page then proceeded to tickle me until I couldn't breathe.

I'd apologized, telling him how amazing he was and how much I loved him. His hands moved over my arms, a smile on his face as he listened then told me how happy he was. That he never would have felt like this if I hadn't come with him, if we'd parted ways. I nodded, kissing him then as my hands ran thru his curly hair. 

 

The next day came, I'd been at work when he'd messaged me "Looks like I'm going to be Sherlock Holmes :)" I beamed as I replied back to him "You're going to be amazing, Ben" I couldn't wait to get home and celebrate with him. I'd grabbed his favorite dessert and a bottle of wine on my way home. He couldn't stop raving about Mark & Steven. They were brilliant he assured me and the rest of the night had been talk of this, about the rest of the cast and that it'd be starting to film soon.

I was happy that he'd found something that he'd grown up reading, that he really had a passion for and that he would fall into with such gusto. The filming started soon and the first time he came home as Sherlock, I'd lost it. He looked amazing. The coat fit him like a glove and made him look incredibly sexy. Of course we didn't then proceed to have sex while he wore it. Nope, not at all.

After a week, Benedict invited me to come along with him to set. I'd been asking him questions about it and he figured that it would be easier to get those answered by people that were working on the show. I had never really been to a set before so I was nervous. As we walked towards 221B Baker Street, I noticed the barricade across the street, a few fans stood there talking to eachother until they noticed Benedict then their voices raised as they waved to him. He of course waved back before leading me inside.

I'd talked to Mark the most, he was really charming and very knowledgeable. Meeting Martin had been very interesting as I expected him to be more reserved by appearance but was snarky and sassy which I'd loved. Seeing Una made me smile as I had meet her a few months ago at a get-together that Ben's parents had invited us to. She smiled at me and we chatted a bit before I was asked to step to the side and be quiet as they would be working on a scene.

I watched as Benedict turned into Sherlock and I felt chills run over my body. He was going to blow everybody away when the show aired, I knew it. They stopped then Benedict walked over to me, a smile on his face as he returned to himself. I kissed him, my fingers tugging on the material of his coat "I think I should head home. I don't want to distract you" I whispered. I was more worried about me being distracted by him and ruining a take as I knew that filming was on schedule so far.

"Stay for one more hour then we can have lunch" He asked, a small pout on his face and I knew I couldn't resist "Fine. Now go play. I'll be right up" I smiled as he bound up the steps towards the set. I waited until someone gave me an instruction before going upstairs and standing off to the side, watching silently.

The hour passed and we sat to eat "You know something.. You're kinda good at this acting thing" I said as he bit into his sandwich, unable to respond for a second "I'm glad you think so" I grabbed my drink cup, taking a sip before putting back down onto the small table "When this show airs, everyone is going to see just how good.. amazing.. fucking talented you are" I said and heard some of the crew laugh around me before they all agreed.

Benedict blushed, thanking everyone and pinching my side as payback for the attention. We finished our food and I made my way downstairs with him behind me. I stopped, moved to the side where no one could see and pulled him down for a kiss "I'll see you at home" I ran my fingers over his face as he smiled. His name was called out and we parted ways, him going up the steps and me heading out the door, greeting the crew on my way. 

I didn't look towards the barricade again as an uneasy feeling came over me. This show was going to be something special and it was going to change Benedict's life and mine by association. 

The night the show was due to air, Benedict and I were invited over to the house of one of his friends for a viewing party. We'd had food first, chatting animatedly about nothing in particular until the time came. I sat next to Benedict on the small couch, his friends sitting on the other as the show began.

I was hooked in less than 5 minutes and If that was me, someone that knew the man playing Sherlock I could only imagine what other people were thinking. When the credits rolled, everyone in the room clapped and stood up to give Benedict a hug, telling him how great he did and that it looked like a hit. One of his friends showed us the reactions online, I tried to keep up as the new comments came in but it was a blur of praise and love for the man to my right.

Benedict grabbed my hand, squeezing slightly as he looked happy yet surprised by the reactions. I smiled at him as we said our goodbyes then we took a cab home. We walked into our apartment a few minutes later. "I'm so proud of you, Ben" I said once we were laying in bed. He smiled then kissed me as his arms wrapped around me, one of my hands over his heart as we slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Taken From "Stars" By Grace Potter & The Nocturnals


	10. Behind The Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is love in me the likes of which you've never seen. There is rage in me the likes of which should never escape. If I am not satisfied in the one, I will indulge the other.”

After Sherlock aired, everything changed. Benedict's name was everywhere online, in print and he'd been approached for very big roles. He was over the moon as before Sherlock he was known but not at this level. I loved that he was a success now but I also felt concern as I knew that it came with so many other things attached.

Our anonymity was now something very scarce. When we went out, everyone noticed. He'd taken to wearing flap hats and glasses but his face was so distinct that it didn't really hide him as well as he thought. I'd stood by like I always did but this time I could see it started to take a toll on him.

The smiles didn't quite reach his eyes at times even when the fans were nice. Some had been demanding and rude at times. I remember walking down the street with Benedict and as we talked we saw a flash go off. There was no way to mistake it being a photo of the scene around us as the person rushed off. I heard him groan and I sighed. This was what being out was like now. 

We still got to be out and sometimes without an interruption but most times people would come up, asking for an autograph, photo or take sneaky photos. I didn't find out until after the fact as some had been brought to my attention by friends from home. They were happy for his success but worried about how I was handling all of this. 

I'd said I was fine, it was a bit frustrating but for every shitty fan there were 9 that were incredibly sweet and kind to a fault which made it easier to deal with. 

Thankfully I had previously locked down my social accounts, limiting them to close friends and not posting anything too revealing unless it was to people I trusted. I knew that my friends wouldn't betray my trust but I made the choice to tread carefully nonetheless.

When the fans and the media found out my identity, they had nothing much to go on since my online fingerprint was virtually non-existent which helped give me some peace of mind.

 

Sherlock aired everywhere, hitting every market with wonderful reviews but by then Benedict had been working on other projects, his schedule hectic and making it hard for us to see each-other at times as my own career started to change. I'd been promoted and was happy in that respect, it kept me grounded so I was able to deal with everything else a little better.

One project after the next, Van Gogh, Third Star, Tinker Tailor, War Horse.. I could still not believe the work he was doing. I watched everything he did and was so blown away with every performance. He challenged himself, researched and brought passion to every character and it showed. 

When the wrap party for Tinker Tailor came up, I'd been invited to come along with Ben. I had never been one to be star-struck but when I was introduced to Gary Oldman. I will admit that I was a bit wobbly on my feet as he took my hand, said my name and then proceeded to be incredibly charming. Benedict had made fun of me after he'd left as we danced the rest of the night away.

The day Benedict had been approached for Frankenstein, I had been over the moon because it was one of my favorite films and books. He'd been rehearsing, sometimes at the theater and others at home with me as his audience. I sat there, watching in complete awe of him as he transformed into Victor then to The Creature. I had already booked tickets to both versions as I didn't want to miss his performances.

I'd told him a week before they were due to open then he told me he'd be naked as The Creature and I'd laughed, shaking my head and wondering what the people in the audience would think of my boyfriend in the nude, running around the stage.

Opening Night came, the first version I'd booked was him as Victor. I sat with the audience as we experienced it. I'd meet Jonny earlier as I'd come by to wish Benedict luck and now I knew far too much since I'd see him completely naked. I'd averted my eyes as best as I could but it was bit hard since he was the focus of the play. Benedict did amazingly, his Victor blowing everyone away.

The way he'd approached it was beautiful as he was far more broken than his creation. He knew nothing of love yet The Creature did even with all his trials and tribulations. Once it was over, I made my way backstage to see him. I sat and waited as his makeup and appliances were taken off, watching his eyes in the mirror as they meet mine. 

Light danced over them, a beautiful smile played on his face as we were left alone and he moved to me. I placed a kiss to his lips as my fingers found their way over his bare shoulders to his neck, stroking at the ginger curls. We talked as he got ready to leave the theater "I'm glad you warned me because it made meeting Jonny's eyes after easier" Benedict laughed as he took my hand and we exited.

The week passed by, him performing Frankenstein every night then coming home with both exhaustion and accomplishment. I'd gotten more and more comfortable exploring in the kitchen, making us something different every night. I figured that new things were good and he agreed as he ate everything I made. We tried to stay up to talk some nights but he would start drifting off and I'd lead him to bed so he could rest.

When the date for the Second Version finally came, I could not wait. It would be awkward being in a room full of people and watching him be naked for the first part of it but it would also be fascinating to see his performance. Turns out I had been right about that awkwardness. I could see people around me looking, very intently appreciating his body and other things. I bit the inside of my lip to try and stay as still as possible as feelings started to bubble inside me, Lust being the primary.

This time when I went backstage, I waited then locked the door once the person helping him left. I walked over to him as he told me that he'd hurt himself. I could see a scratch on his thigh "Wood floors are bad to be dragging yourself over" I got on my knees, kissing at the raise red flesh and heard him hiss softly.

"Yes they are" His voice going lower as I looked up at him, smiling "Does it hurt anywhere else?" I asked sweetly as I ran my hands up his bare legs and felt him shake slightly. He shook his head, pulling me up and kissing me deeply.

We shouldn't have but we'd ended on the small couch in his dressing room, me on top of him as he thrust up and I arched hard as his mouth moved to my breast, his teeth scrapping over my nipple. I gripped the couch as I bit back a moan "Ben.. Fuck" I whispered as his hands gripped my hips tightly.

His breathing erratic as he speed up. I leaned in, kissing him as I meet his thrusts. His nails dug onto my skin and I bit down on his bottom lip a little harder than I meant to as I came above him. He cursed as he came and I ran my tongue over his bottom lip to try to ease the sting "Fuck" He panted out and I laughed as I pulled back, grabbing my clothes and changing back into them.

I could see the blush on his cheeks as we made our way out of the theater, a fan stopping him to get something signed and I stood aside, licking my lips and tasting him on them as he walked towards me "I promise not to do that again" I said before he spoke. I knew this was very important to him and I didn't want to get him in trouble.

"Okay.. No more distracting me with kisses" He smiled as he teased me and I kissed him "Promise.. unless we're alone then I'm kissing you all the time" I laughed then frowned when I heard a click and saw someone with a camera across the street. I held onto Benedict's hand, squeezing it to stop myself from marching over there and giving that paparazzo a piece of my mind.

"Come on, let's go home" He lead me towards the car. Once we were inside, I let out a breath. The car ride home was a silent one. I'd wanted to say something but I needed to do it in private. When we finally got there, I sat on the couch "Ben, can we talk?" I asked as I looked at him. He sighed and nodded "I'm sorry. When this all started I never would have thought this would be my life. I didn't seek out fame"

"I know. I don't blame you for being who you are. I just hate not being able to go for a walk like we used to. We could just get lost in the city without anyone noticing" I cupped his face, kissing his nose "I miss that too. I miss taking you out, spending time without being noticed" He frowned slightly and I rubbed at the furrow on his brow with my thumbs

"Why did you have to be such an amazing actor?" I asked, laughing slightly as he shrugged at me "I can't do anything half assed. Full ass or nothing" He laughed once he'd responded and I shook my head. I was head over heels in love with a massive dork and that was never going to change. No matter how big he got, I was in this for the long haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote From "Frankenstein" By Mary Shelley


	11. Spinning Closer To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Found myself today  
> Singing out loud your name,  
> You said I'm crazy,  
> If I am I'm crazy for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos or misspellings, unbetaed work. Enjoy!

After an eleven week run, Frankenstein wrapped. Benedict had been extremely happy with the work he'd done as many of his friends and family had attended, praising the production. The following night we'd been invited to the wrap party, everyone was drinking and laughing, Benedict twirled me on the makeshift dance floor, causing giggles to break free. He was happy and so was I.

After everything wrapped, Benedict had a week off to rest. I'd come home after work to him cooking us dinner "Well I didn't expect this" I walked into the kitchen, kissing him softly. It smelled delicious, my mouth watered slightly "I wanted to treat you since I'll have to be off soon" He pouted slightly and I shook my head.

He was already booked for another project, a 5 part miniseries called Parade's End. I didn't really know much about it but I knew he would be wonderful in it since it was a period piece and he always said he had the perfect face for it. 

We'd started to get into a routine while he had time off and I had to admit that I loved coming home to him every day. No matter how great or awful the day, seeing his face made everything so much better. We'd lounged around, watching movies or making out on the couch without a worry in the world.

The filming came and went quickly or so it seemed to me since I still got to see him during the week. I didn't play close attention to this project as I had deadlines at work that were stressing me out. Before I knew it, Benedict was back on the set of Sherlock to start filming Season 2.

After a long work week, I was grateful that I managed to get a day off to relax. I woke up, cooked breakfast for me and Ben before he left for set. I cleaned, organized then decided to take a bath. Oh my goodness had I needed that, when I slid into the tub I felt my body relax and I sighed softly. 

I checked the post after, flipping thru the letters and smiling as I got a postcard from a friend. As I closed the door, my eyes fell on the square envelope with a very familiar logo. I bit my lip, opening it and finding a DVD of the series he'd worked on. I probably should have asked but Benedict didn't usually mind if I watched his work.

I walked over to the DVD player, placing it in the slot then sitting down on the couch before I pressed play. I watched it all, one after the other, growing prouder and a bit angry as I got towards the end. Christopher Tietjens was such an amazing character and part of me wanted to kill Sylvia for being who she was and how she'd treated him.

Valentine was clearly a better companion and I'd settled into that theory until the end finally came and I was treated to a very intimate scene with Christopher and Valentine. I did not expect the reaction that coursed thru me. Anger and Jealously. It was fiction but this feeling was not and I turned off the TV as soon as it was over.

What I did next was a very stupid move on my part. I grabbed my laptop and googled Parade's End. The most recent news update was about rumors of him and the actress that played Sylvia, Rebecca Hall. I clicked the link, instantly regretting that decision when there were pictures attached. They were out somewhere having dinner and laughing.

I slammed my laptop closed and chastised myself for being so silly. "Stupid trashy tabloid news" I shook my head trying to get the thoughts to stop. I decided to busy myself with something, anything but the thoughts kept nagging at me. 

When Benedict came home that afternoon, I was sitting on the couch, reading a book or trying to anyways. He smiled brightly at me and I did my best to smile back but hours of the green eyed monster whispering things into my ear had driven me mad.

"How was work?" I asked, moving out of the way before he could kiss me. I saw him frown as he pulled off his coat, hanging it behind the door "It was good, I think this season is going to be even better than the last" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me close.

"Let me go" I said, growling slightly and watching his eyes widened "What's wrong?" He asked as I tried to move away but his hands would not budge "I saw Parade's End today" I said and he furrowed his eyebrows before realization hit him and he pressed his lips together "I was going to tell you" He sighed and I narrowed my eyes.

"It's fine. Let me go" I asked, trying to stay calm and he didn't "No. Look, I'm sorry but it's not real even if it looked like.." I moved my arms to his arms, squeezing tightly "Right because if it had been the other way around you wouldn't have felt anything." I threw back, feeling a little better when his eyes changed.

Benedict looked at me, his arms pulling me in closer "I don't.. I can't imagine anyone else touching you" His voice low, making me shiver and gasp softly. I'd never seen him be jealous before and the look on his face made me squirm "Then imagine how I felt. If someone touched me like that, their mouth on my body, over the skin that.."

I was cut off by his lips as he kissed me hard, his tongue slipping into my mouth as I let out a gasp. The kiss all tongue, teeth and need. I didn't realize we'd moved until I felt my back hit the nearest wall. His hands moved down my sides before he pulled me up, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Ben" I panted out when his mouth moved from mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, grinding against him. His eyes dark as his hands scrambled for his zipper before he thrust into me. I screamed out, my head hitting the wall as he started to thrust in and out of me quickly. I whimpered and moaned, trying to kiss him as he kept up the brutal pace.

My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling hard and making him curse. He pulled away from the wall, his hands on my hips as he thrust up "Oh fuck.. Yes" I bit down on his lip as kept going, bringing me closer to my climax before he stopped suddenly.

"No one else will ever touch you.. Not like I have.. You're mine" I panted as I came with just the sound of his voice. I held onto him, clenching around him and hearing him hiss before he started up again as I shook in his arms.

"Yours.. Ben" My voice broke on his name as he somehow got us into the bedroom then everything got out of control. Clothing ripped, fingers scratching at skin, teeth marks on skin as we kept going, over and over until we both physically couldn't anymore.

I lay on the bed beside him, bruises on my thighs, hips and neck. I could see the scratches on his chest and back, my teeth marks on his shoulder "Well that escalated quickly" I said breathlessly. He turned to me, a smile on his lips but his eyes still dark "Not nearly done, love" He pulled me towards him and I moaned.

Sex between us had never been like this before. I mean it was incredible as he was an amazing lover but this was new. The way his fingers left trails over my skin, his tongue running over me. I had never come like this before, come as many times at once time before. I never knew I could but fuck did he prove me wrong.

After we'd gone at it again.. then again.. then one more time, I moved off his lap, whimpering as I laid beside him. My body ached everywhere, in places that I didn't think could be sore "God, I cannot.. Wow" I panted out, laughing slightly as his hand moved to my face, caressing at my cheek.

"You started it. The thought of someone else touching what is mine" He growled and I gasped at the emotion in his voice "No one ever will" I replied. His eyes changed from dark back to their peaceful blue, crinkling at the corners as he smiled at me. I leaned in to kiss him softly, my fingers making lazy patterns on his skin as we kissed.

"I promise to tell you if another one of those scenes comes along" He stroked my hair and I sighed softly "Yes, a little warning so I can prepare for the crazy sex next time" He laughed loudly and I did as well.

We laid there in the dark, breathing softly and I took his hand in mine "Since you broke me, you get to carry me to the shower" I leaned in, kissing him again before he stood up, sweeping me off my feet "As you wish" I nuzzled his face as he made his way inside.

The hot water ran down my body as Benedict's hands ran the soap over it. I leaned back against his chest as his touch eased me. I closed my eyes feeling so incredibly safe in his arms. I moaned softly as he kissed my neck, paying particular attention to the new bruises on my skin. He whispered his apologies and I reached back, cupping his cheek "I'm okay" He smiled then kissed me.

 

London during December was beautiful. We'd walked around, hand in hand as the city turned into a Winter Wonderland, snow falling over the streets as the trees lit up with a blue light that matched the London Eye. Just when I thought I couldn't fall more in love with London, I was always proven wrong

We made our way to one of his friend's house as we'd been invited for dinner. I took off my coat, turning to Ben just as his phone rang. I said my hellos to Adam and Alice before he returned and proceeded to tell us about his agent calling. J.J. Abrams need him to get something on tape for the Star Trek sequel.

Cut to many calls later, Ben paced as him and Adam talked. They'd decided to record his audition on his iPhone in their kitchen as the lighting was better. I stood back as Alice shifted to get a better angle, the light catching perfectly as Benedict began. I watched him get into character, something dark and I was completely transfixed as I watched him.

Once it was over, his face broke out in a nervous smile with a touch of excitement. Adam took the phone to get the footage. I shook my head as I leaned into kiss him. After the excitement died down, we sat to eat and chatted for a bit as Adam set the video to compress.

I thanked them both for their hospitality, being as quite as possible as their daughters had gone to sleep. Benedict doing the same, thanking them both for what they'd done "There is never a dull moment with you, is there?" I said as we got into a cab. "Nope, never" He winked.

We headed home and I got busy baking pies for Christmas with his parents. Wanda had insisted on having us over and I told her I'd make something even after she'd said no. Benedict wrapped their presents, humming a random tune as he did. He loved the holidays as he'd been singing random Christmas songs as we sat together or when he was in the shower.

"Hey Kris Kringle, can you come in here for a second?" I called out from the kitchen as I grabbed my oven mitts. Benedict bound into the room, a bow wrapped around his head and I burst out laughing "You rang?" he said, shaking his head and giving me a sexy look "I did, dork" I giggled as he kept making faces in my direction "I need you to stop that for a second. Hot pies!" I moved over to the oven, handing him a pair of mitts before I opened the oven door.

The heat felt wonderful for the first second of contact then it was unbearable. I moved the rack, grabbing one pie and putting it on the wood block on the counter. Benedict put the second one and closed the door "These look delicious" He pulled of his mittens and tried to touch it "Ben, you'll burn yourself" I smacked his hand. 

He frowned, pouting at me before I pulled a slice of pie out of the fridge that I'd made earlier "This one is all yours" I put it on the table and he beamed before he sat down and ate it. He made the most obscene sounds as I stood there and watched "This is amazing" he said as he shoveled the last bit of it into his mouth. I walked over and kissed his cheek "Now let's finish getting everything ready before I unwrap my present" I lightly pulled at the bow and wiggled my eyebrows.

 

We arrived at his parent's house late on Christmas Eve, staying up for a bit before heading to bed. Benedict woke me the next day with a little bell ringing against my ear. I opened one eye, then the other when I saw the smile on his face "Come on. It's time for presents" He said excitedly and lead me towards the living room where Tim & Wanda were sitting.

Overnight the bottom of the tree had filled with many different sized boxes. Benedict assured me that Santa had brought me something very special and I laughed. He was such a big kid at heart. We sat down, I sipped on a cup of Tea that Wanda handed me as Benedict sat on the floor, moving the presents closer to us.

I smiled as he opened his like a kid, ripping them excitedly as he unveiled one after the other after the other. His parents had gotten him a nice grey jumper and some books from his favorite authors, I had splurged and bought him a nice watch. He beamed, taking it out and putting it on his wrist before leaning in to kiss me.

I was surprised by the present that Wanda gave me. It was a beautiful dark blue top and a cameo pin. It'd thanked her, over the moon with happiness at the present and getting to spend the day with my boyfriend "Oh there's one present left and it's for you" Benedict said to me, grabbing the smallish box.

He was so sneaky. I unwrapped the box when he gave it to me, wondering what was inside. I pulled out a smaller dark red box, looking at him as he shifted closer to me before I opened it. I gasped when I saw the band in the box "I've been wanting to ask you a question for a very long time.." He took the ring from the box, getting on one knee in-front of me.

I put a hand over my mouth, my eyes watering slightly as I looked down at him. My heart was beating faster and I lost focus for a few seconds as he keep speaking ".. I want to walk the rest of this life with you at my side. Will you marry me?" I let out a shaky breath before I pulled my hand away, looking at him as I tried to respond.

My mouth opened and closed for a second as tears ran down my face "Ben.. I.. YES!" I said happily, watching as his body relaxed and his smile grew wide. His own eyes watered as he took my hand, slipping the band onto my finger. I heard a whoop and turned to find Tim and Wanda smiling over at us. I turned back to Benedict, kissing him softly as he entwined his fingers with mine.

After the initial shock wore out somewhat, I helped clean the mess of gift wrap and boxes as Wanda told me that the ring had been in their family for many years and some of the history behind it. I looked at it, feeling so many emotions run thru me as I did "It's so beautiful. Thank you for letting me wear it" Wanda smiled, kissing my cheek "It was meant for you, I'm sure of it" I blushed.

We spend the next couple of hours talking, eating and then his parents headed out to visit some friends. As soon as I got Benedict alone, I kissed him breathless. I couldn't believe he had done this. That we were engaged "I love you so much, Ben" I caressed the nape of his neck, his fingers running over my arms "I guess I kinda love you back" I laughed, smacking his shoulder before I kissed him again.

 

The days leading up to New Years Day were filled with congratulation emails and voices mails from both our family and friends. I laughed when one of his nieces squeed into his phone as he pulled it back from his ear, laughing at her reaction and mine. I hadn't met all his family but those I had had been absolutely lovely and apparently now that I was going to be part of the family, everyone had insisted on meeting me as soon as possible.

We debated whether to somehow announce our engagement or just to keep it under wraps for as long as we could. I offered to take my ring off when we were out and he'd said no at first but the more we talked, the more it made sense. I loved my ring and hadn't taken it off since he'd slipped it on my finger. I ran my thumb over the band, twirling it until it stopped then I twirled it to the other side.

"I still can't believe it's real" I said as I looked from the ring to Benedict's face. He took my hand in his, running his finger over the stone "Which part? Living in London, Being engaged or getting married to a dork like me?" He asked and I laughed "Hmmm.. Good point, maybe I should reconsider this" I said and he pulled me in, peppering kisses all over my face "Nope, you're stuck with me" I kissed the scar on his bottom lip "Guess I am"

New Year's Day came and we'd been invited to a few parties. We decided to go to the once with the most familiar faces. I'd bought a new dress for the occasion, a black dress with a beautiful lace pattern on the back and over the long sleeves. Benedict wore a black suit with a skull pattered tie and little skull cuff-lings.

Before we stepped out of the door, I went to take off my ring and Benedict stopped me. He worked the ring off my finger as he kissed me "Only I can do that" I smiled, nodding as he placed it on the bookshelf by the door.

We got to the party, the place buzzing with chatter and laughter. I walked in with Benedict holding my hand as Martin waved us over to a quieter area. I kissed his cheek then Amanda's as we all began to talk. 

I noticed her smile grow as she looked over at Benedict "I never saw him this happy before. Mind you that he's a bit of a puppy but you've changed the way his eyes shine" I blushed slightly about to reply when Martin tapped her shoulder and they stood up, excusing themselves.

"Do you want a drink?" Benedict asked as he moved to me, taking my hand and stroking my ring finger "Yes. Whatever you're having" I leaned into him as the music got a little louder. His free hand moved to my waist as I nuzzled his face, looking into his eyes and feeling like we were the only people in the room for that moment before Martin came back "Right, drinks" Benedict said, smiling at me as he went to the bar with Martin.

Amanda and I talked while they were gone, It was 11:45 now. So close to midnight and the New Year. I could hardly believe it. The guys came back a few minutes later, 11:55 and I stood up, meeting Benedict as we put the drinks on the table "5 Minutes" I said excitedly and watched as everyone walked towards the windows before the countdown began.

"Come on, no time to waste" Benedict pulled me towards the other side, finding a small balcony. I shivered slightly as a gust a wind hit my back. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as the countdown inside filtered it's way to us "18, 17, 16" He said against my ear and I turned in his arms, my own wrapping around his neck "10, 9, 8, 7" We leaned into each-other "3, 2, 1. Happy New Year" We said in unison then kissed as the fireworks filled the sky with bright light.

I pulled back, leaning my head against his chest as we watched the city erupt with celebration and song. 2012 was going to be a wonderful year, I was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric Taken From "Crazy For You" By Adele


End file.
